The Forgotten
by nutsofthechest
Summary: What does it feel to be alone knowing that you will never be remembered, to not know where you came from? What is it to know that anybody you meet will die and forget you? But what if you finally met someone who will remember you for all of their immortal life? Follow the story of Forgotten (Percy) as he meets people who will never truly forget him.
1. New Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**FORGOTTEN'S POV: (aka: Percy)**

I sat in forest do dense trees grew into each other and multiple trees had grown into massive trees, the mortals had a name for this place but it slipped my mind. I never really remembered anything like names as I stopped trying many years ago; my fire burned a low temperature as the snow fell around me in a light manor.

I like the snow the feeling of the ice crystals falling on my skin that wasn't covered by my pure white cloak. The cloak was simple white nothing special about it well other than it wouldn't break, but that was it didn't change colors or anything else. I sat silent listening to the sound of the nature around me.

The silence brought me back to the when I first awoke, I was floating in a black space so vast but so empty at the same time. But I sat silently thinking of what I was, but that didn't last for a mere millennia as new beings suddenly appeared in the blackness with me. It was a crying baby girl I just watched as she grew into a fine young woman.

She called herself Chaos the creator, I could feel her power radiating off her in mass waves unlike me. I had learned to suppress my power long ago as I watched her create the universe, it was a fine invention but I could tell it wasn't perfect as she intended it to be. But with the creation of the universe I saw different ones split off from the original one.

With every decision she made or any organism that made a choice I could see a new dimension split off of it and those split as well. She couldn't see the dimensions she created but I could, I could actually traverse the dimensions. I did this for years until I witness the destruction of my first universe, it was a sight I wished to never see again but again and again it happened.

But as the civilizations in the original universe began to expand and increase I returned it, but when I did I found out the original universe had sealed itself with multiple other universes creating roads for normal people could travel. With this it ensured its survival of a universe as I settled in, but that was almost 7.2 trillion years ago as I entered this universe watching over.

I merely watch until one day Chaos found me as I watched over one of her children Gaea, she took me to her palace to figure out what I was.

_Flashback:_

"Who are you boy?" She asked me as I was strapped down to the chair as I watched her with a emotionless mask I always wore.

"I am me and you are you what else do you need to know?" I asked her in my voice that seemed to surprise her a little; it was that of middle adults as I forever remained the body age of a 21 year old.

"I mean you name you imbecilic." She said as I just continued to look at her as I moved a little.

"I have no name as I have not given myself one, but if you what to call me a name please by all mean chose one. I won't remember it anyways." I said as I mumbled the last part as she seemed to get a little mad.

"What do you mean you have no name, you must have a name your parents gave you?" She said as I still looked at her with my emotionless mask.

"I don't have parents that I know off Chaos, but I will tell you one thing the day you came into the universe I saw it how did you chose your name?" I asked her as she took a step back.

"That's not possible I was the first being of the universe how do you even know my name I haven't even told you it?" She asked in a harsher voice as she let out a little wave of power, it had no effect on me.

"The same way I know that this universe is your twelfth design you had for it, the same way I know that when you came into existence you were wrapped in black blanket. I know that you turned that blanket with magic into the very dress you were now." I finished as she almost fainted.

"How do you know that?" She said in a nervous voice as she had to sit down from the information I revealed.

"Because like I said I came into existence before you, I watched you grow and make the universe all those years ago. So please let me go, but I must tell you something please don't capture me again I like staying on Gaea's surface gives me a feeling of belonging I don't want to be taken from that again." I said as I simply stood up as my restraints just disappeared.

"Wait what should I call you then, you must have something you go by?" She said standing up as I began to warp out.

"I go by the Forgotten." I said as space warped and sucked me back to Gaea's surface.

_Flashback End:_

It has been many years since then as I watched the earth grow, I just simply watched from a distance not helping at all as I watched the world grow. I remembered the day the first titan was born then their brothers and sisters, I watched as the gods were born and overthrew the titans.

I watched man and women develop the world into a master piece of their minds, but I still remind watching from a distance. Occasionally spread an idea around to help them just a little here and there. But I never did more than what was need in times of need, but I still remind vigilant on this earth.

But after so many years apparently the gods caught a sniff of my power and requested I meet them, that was the day I didn't do as I was asked as I simply watch Zeus get infuriated that I didn't listen to him. But that brings us to today in the year 2000 ad in human years as I sit on my log watching my fire.

I had befriended a small rabbit as I fed it some carrot I summoned; I smiled as he nibbled on the carrot thankfully.

'So I guess you have a family to feed huh.' I mentally talked to the rabbit.

'Yes sir I do seven mouths to feed.' He said back as I just smiled as I petted him.

'Here take these carrots to your family it should be enough for a while I guess.' I summoned ten carrots as his ears went straight up.

'Thank you sir you have no idea what it means to me.' He grabbed a carrot and began hopping away to were the den lay, I just watched as he got all of them. He said his thanks and left leaving me again alone in my little area of trees.

"I wonder if there is anybody else around here?" I said in a whisper as a silver arrow passed my head straight into a tree I was sitting by.

"I guess that answers my question." I said again as I heard the trees rustle as another five arrows shot towards me. I simply just leaned back as the arrows sailed over my body into the tree, I hear a couple of curses as I extended my senses around us to find thirty demigods, one demi titan, and a Olympian god.

"Please come out I can sense all of you!" I shouted as the rustling stopped as thirty two women decked out in silver jackets and black pants came out of their hiding places.

"Geeze I thought you killed him already?" One said as one cursed at her to shut up, then they started to get in an argument as I watched them fight. It stopped as soon as what seemed to be a twelve year old girl, she raised her hand as they stopped fighting with each other.

"Please you two you will make a mockery of yourself, I can sense he is no normal human. You what is your name." She said with power as I realized she was the goddess of the hunt.

"My name is not of importance to you Phoebe Artemis." I said as she suddenly drew an arrow and fired it at me, I caught the arrow as she seemed amazed did.

"How do you know my full name not even the other Olympian gods know it!" She yelled at me as I tossed back the arrow to her feet.

"I know much about you and your hunters so don't be amazed when your true name comes up, but since you asked for my name it is Forgotten." I finished as she looked furious at me, the hunters looked like they wanted to murder me along with her.

"Forgotten what kind of name is that?" She said out loud as I looked up at her.

"I named myself that long ago before you were born along with all of your hunters, I am what you could call a watcher of this world." I said as she looked at me like she was going to stab me.

"That can't be Artemis is older than you will ever be!" One girl spat at me as I raised eyebrow under my hood.

"Silence Kelsey S. Halling daughter of Apollo, found in Oregon underneath a burning building. Two huntresses sacrificed their live to save you that day, so I do not wish to hear another word out of your foul mouth." I spat at her as she suddenly collapsed on her knees as the shock that I knew that hit her.

"How did you know that only Artemis knew that?" She said in tears as the memory pooled her mind, other hunters rushed to her side as Artemis still looked at me like I was nothing.

"Boy, come with me we are going to Olympus." She said drawing a arrow as I sighed at her antics.

"Artemis please don't make me have you regret this please don't." I said as she fired the arrow into my hood as I pulled it back, as my face revealed itself Artemis and the other gasped.

I had pure white hair and fair skin that was a little on the white side, my face was exceedingly handsome even goddesses fell for my looks. My eyes were deep sea green but had a hint of white in them; even my eyebrows were white as they looked at me.

"What it's like you have seen a ghost." I said as they continued to look at me, I stood up as I toward over all of them at my impressive sixe five.

"Oh I see I must still have on my power of what my face looks like, or as I call it mask of fear." My face didn't look like what it really looked like at all to them, instead they saw my face as someone they truly feared from the depths of their hearts.

I took a step forward as a majority of the girls crumpled to the ground; some held their head screaming that I shouldn't be alive. Others fainted as they peed themselves, but Artemis was shaking in fear as I stepped closer to her. She fumbled for her bow but failed to notch an arrow as I closed in to her; finally I reached her slowly grabbing her bow as she fell back as I dropped the bow to my side.

"I wonder what you see Artemis, what face paralyzes you in your tracks. Is it a long dead enemy or is it something that you wish not to remember so you cast it aside. Please tell me and I might stop this magic and let you bring me to Olympus with you." I said as I walked to the goddess as she backed up until she hit a tree on her back, I leaned down so I was not more than a few inches from her face as she shivered in fear.

"Who are you?" She said in a shaky voice as I smiled at her.

"I am me you are you what else is there." I said as I put my hand forward and stroked some of her auburn hair; it was so soft it was like silk as it slid around in my fingers as I watched it move.

"But what face am I to you please tell me so that you can do your job, I promise I will comply with every order you have if you do." I said again I already knew the answer as I couldn't help but smell her hair, it smelled of the forest my most favorite sent even.

The pine trees and the dew on the grass, all of it that made it seem so simple but so complex instead of what you might think it ever was. A balance of smells that nature itself made, it was bliss to me as I finished smelling her hair as she responded

"You are Orion, my greatest mistake that I will never live down." She said as I smiled at her as I canceled the spell, but as I did she let out a small yelp and punched me in the face. Well at least tried as her hand passed straight through my head like mist, I stood up and dusted myself off as I looked around at the carnage.

Most of the hunters were looking at me with pure rage in their eyes, while some others were still shaking in fear. The one who fainted was Kelsey as the face that I showed her was her abusive father that died in the fire.

"So take me away moon goddess you played my little game so it is time I play yours, take me to the throne room of the gods so I can hear Zeus go on and on about how great he is." At this one hunter snickered but got a punch to the arm by Artemis's first in command Zoë Nightshade.

"Very well but if you ever do that again to us I will castrate you." She said pulling out her hunting knife and flashing it too me.

"Don't worry I won't the reason I had the power on it because I forgot about it, I promise on the Styx it won't happened again." I said to her with a grin as she sneered at me and tried to punch me again but just like last time it passed right through me.

"Gods dammit why can I hit you?" She angry screamed as I chuckled as I put handcuffs on my arms.

"Because, you have to believe you can hit me." I said as she tried to stab me but it did the same time.

"Tell me now." She said angrily as she glared at me as the hunters were starring daggers into my back.

"I have a power active that protects me from harm of other people, but I can't harm people when I have this on either." I said as she just let out a breath and slowly poked my hand as her eyes went static with excitement she could touch me.

"Well come on I don't have all day." I said as she lightly pinched me on the hand as she gave me I will kill you later smile and me flashed to Olympus.

**LINEBREAK:**

With a flash we appeared out front the elevator to Olympus, my guess Artemis did this so she could show off she caught me. As we walked to the throne room I noticed goddesses looking at me with a tint of gold on their cheeks. I winked at one as she and her friends gasped and giggled off, I earned another pinch from Artemis as I did that though.

But suddenly someone shout through my midsection as if they were trying to tackle me, they landed on the ground and rolled to a standing up position as they dusted herself off.

"Aphrodite what are you doing?" Artemis said as Aphrodite turned around to see the moon goddess glaring at her.

"Oh I see finally caught you another male play thing, after your done with this hunk can I have him." She purred as she leaned up against me and ran her hand across my chest feeling my muscle build underneath it.

"He isn't my play thing he is someone I found that might be of interest to us in the future, he even knew my true name." She hissed the last part as Aphrodite seemed taken back.

"You do?" She asked me as I nodded as she stepped back from me.

"Yeah I do but I won't be telling you anytime ever Aphrodite Cytherea." I said as her face went white as her makeup allowed, Artemis looked up at me with a shocked face as I gave her a wink. I stepped closer to her and went to her ear and whispered something.

"Even if she did let you have me you wouldn't last an hour at your best, but I might just see if you can later tonight after the throne room meeting." I said as she blushed full gold as I walked past her as Artemis fallowed me.

"Cytherea huh I had no idea." Artemis said as she hadn't figured out what I whispered to her.

"Yep I remember the day was came to life to." I said as Artemis seemed to look at me with a little anger but curiosity also.

"Forgotten just how old are you?" She asked as I thought about it.

"Roughly 13 trillion something around that I think it may be a little more I don't know." I said as Artemis just stopped walking and looked at me.

"W-What?" She asked again as I answered her.

"13 trillion." I said as she just stood stunned as she looked me over.

"But how, Chaos is at best 9 trillion years old." She said as I nodded to her.

"I know she is I watched her grow up and design the universe, but I won't tell you all I know just yet lets go inside that I will reveal it all to you." I said as I she realized we reached the throne room, she opened up the door with a little push as the right door opened to reveal all but one Olympian.

"Were is Hades, I realize I haven't been here in a few millennia but I thought he was a Olympian?" I asked Artemis as we walked into the middle of the room.

"It's complicated." Was all she had to say as she went over to her throne and grew to her godly height and sat down.

"Artemis what are you doing with this male, did he see you naked or something." Hera said as Artemis shot her an 'I will hurt you later' glance.

"No I have brought him here today as I think he is someone who possesses great power without our knowledge." She said as Zeus's ears perked up.

"What about his powers, what are they?" Apollo asked looking up from a car magazine.

"I don't know he hasn't displayed anything that would suggest his powers are connected to a domain of nature that is for sure." She said as I sat down on a chair someone summoned for me.

"Wait why did you bring him here then?" Demeter asked as Artemis coughed once.

"He brought down my entire hunt with a simple one of his powers, but I have brought him here to possible help us in the upcoming war. Plus he claims that he is older that everyone here, even Chaos herself." She finished as Zeus and Ares let out a laugh.

"Ha you think this week immortal is older than Chaos herself, I must say I thought you weren't that gullible Artemis." Zeus said as Artemis clenched her fist, I guess they didn't have the greatest of father daughter relationship.

"Well tell us your name stranger." Hera said as Artemis was glaring daggers at Zeus.

"It is Forgotten, but I can change it if you people feel fit that it is too hard to remember. I do realize that there are some lower intelligence people present." I said as Athena coughed once covering a laugh but Apollo just let out a sting of laughs, but then stopped thinking of what I just said. Zeus didn't seem to get what I was getting at as I did it though, even Hera let out a stifled laugh as everyone else did.

"How about Percy?" Everyone turned to see Hestia tending to the fire as she suggested the idea, to be honest it sounded like a nice name much easier that Forgotten.

"I like it." I said as she smiled and disappeared in a column of flame, leaving the room in a silence as I looked back at them.

"I guess you can call me Percy then, it is easier to say than forgotten and much shorter." I said as they nodded with agreement as I changed my name.

"Well than Percy why did you attack my daughter hunt?" Zeus asked in a calm demeanor.

"I didn't attack them they attacked me for no reason what so ever, I simply dodge their blows. But Artemis shot off my hood revealing my face, but I had forgotten I had a magic on my face. It shows your greatest fear or really the person or thing you fear the most." I said as he glanced at Artemis as she nodded.

"Well that is interesting but I must ask you, you claim that you are older than Chaos prove it." Zeus said.

"The thing is I can't prove it to you but I do know more about you than you all know about each other. Every full name, every child, everything about you I know don't test me Zeus for you have a very large list that I know about. Things that if I told the throne room right now you probably would be beaten to death by each to them at least once." I said as he paled as Hera scoffed so I decided to show I was not lying.

"Hera Argeia or Juno goddess of marriage and family, I know even though that you are the goddess of marriage you have had one child that was not Zeus's it was conceived in 123 B.C. His name was john he was a bright boy but Zeus unknowingly thought he was a child of Poseidon and killed him in a lightning storm." I said as she seemed to have mixed emotions as I stared into her thinking eyes as she didn't look at anyone.

"No I didn't…" She said as I looked at Apollo what responded to my unasked question.

"She is lying…" He said in a breath he let out as everyone just looked at me then Hera not knowing what to do. Zeus just glared at me as lightning bolt in his hand came to life.

"You will die!" He screamed as he threw the bolt at me, but it just stopped a foot from me frozen in time as lightning froze around it as it arced off the ground. I simply reached up and plucked it out of the air as I suddenly melted in my hands into a puddle of molten liquid. Everyone was silent as it happened even Zeus just watched as I destroyed his master bolt with ease.

"What are you?" He asked backing up in his seat as the lightning disappeared into nothing and I was left with the puddle of molten liquid by my feat.

"I am Percy an immortal who knows all; I have lived here longer than you all have combined. I am here peacefully on this planet because it is simply my favorite, I love the nature around this planet it calms me down puts me at peace." I said in my chair as I sat down as they still looked at me with scared faces.

"What are your powers then?" Artemis blurted out as my face went sour she looked at me weird like.

"I wish not to tell you they are very delicate to handle, that is all I can tell you." I said as Zeus looked a little mad.

"Why can't you tell us?" He asked as I looked up at him like he was unimportant.

"Because if I did you would want me to use them for your own advantages and if I don't you will want to kill me. If you try to kill me I will have to leave this planet I wish not to do that so I cannot show you, but one day I will tell you don't worry." I said as he frowned as sat back down looking at his melted weapon.

"What about my bolt then if you come in peace?" He asked angrily as I looked down at the cooled puddle of molten medal.

"Don't worry about it I will fix it for you when I leave, but that is not important at the time. I heard you guys finally found out the titans are rising again huh." I said as they looked at me in disbelief.

"How did you know, we only found out yesterday?" Athena asked out loud.

"I have known the moment I felt Kronos's present stir a little more than three months ago, I think the goddess of knowledge should know these things." I said to her as she blushed golden at me.

"Wait does that mean you will help us in this war?" Artemis asked me as I looked at her.

"Yes I will but only at when you need me most, in the mean time I will stay with the demigods at camp half blood." I said as she looked at me with worried eyes.

"In that form?" Aphrodite asked as I looked down at my adult form.

"I guess you are right what is the average age of a demigod at the camp?" I asked as Athena answered for them.

"Fifteen and a half." She said as I nodded thanking her.

"I will alter my image tomorrow when I go to camp, I believe we are done here." I said as everyone nodded, except for Zeus.

"Wait what about my weapon?" He asked as I again looked down at puddle of melted metal.

I waved my hand and suddenly the weapon returned to its normal form and flew back to Zeus, he grabbed it out of the air as he flashed away not caring about anybody else. Slowly I talked to some gods about things they wanted to know, like if I had any kids.

After I answered the last question from Apollo all that were Artemis and Hera as she was still sulking over her lost child. Artemis walked over to me and lightly slapped me on the head as I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her as she pinched me.

"Go apologize to her that was deeply personal to her." She said as I looked up at Hera who had her head in her arms as she cried.

"Fine I will make it better." I said as I walked up to Hera's throne, after a little she looked up with red eyes and glared at me.

"What do you want boy?" She growled at me as I sighed this wasn't going to go down very simply. After a minute of thinking I thought of the perfect I'm sorry gift.

"Hera I am sorry for what I told them about you, please forgive me and accept my gift of apology." I said bowing to her as she looked up from her arms and glared at me.

"What could you offer that will change the fact I had child my husband killed that was not his, what will make me better that you told my whole family that I did have a child that was not Zeus's." He hissed at me as I looked up at her with my sea green eyes, suddenly they flashed white as Hera looked at them.

With a whisper that no one could hear suddenly a ripper started to form by right in front of me, the ripple began to look distorted as colors mixed until perfect semi-circle of black formed right in front of me. It only took half a second for it to happen as the blackness formed, suddenly a sucking sound was heard as the blackness suddenly disappeared leaving a blank with something in it in front of me.

Hera looked at me with question as I gently picked up the bundle; I motioned for Artemis and Hera to come closer without words as Hera shrunk to her normal human size and came forward with question.

"Percy what did you do?" Artemis said she tried to catch a glimpse of what was in the bundle of blankets.

"Hera promise me you will not tell anyone what I am about to show you or what I have just done, if you swear on the Styx I will show you what I have done." I said as she nodded and took the oath as did Artemis for good measure.

"Hera I present to you your son I brought back to from the past, I have made him immortal but he is still a demigod. I hope you enjoy my gift because it is one I might not ever give again." I said as I handed her the baby as she looked down at the baby as he opened his eyes revealing the same one as Hera's.

"John…" She asked as the baby giggled and grabbed at her hair as Hera went to tears of joy.

"How can I ever thank you Percy?" She asked as she cuddled the baby as she seemed truly happy at that time.

"You can't thank me for this, just think of it as apology for what I did to you today." I said stepping away from her, leaving the mother and her child Artemis caught up to me as she seemed ready to explode with questions.

"You can only ask one and if it is the right question I will answer it." I said as she seemed to think about it as I stopped as she paced thinking about what to ask, finally she thought of something.

"Why did you really do it, why did you help Hera with her child that died?" She asked me.

"Because no matter what I don't think any child should suffer like I did for so long, I did it to prevent another child who didn't even know his mother be reborn." I said as Artemis looked at me stunned.

I just walked past her as she pinched me again.

"Ow what was that for?" I said in a childish voice as she pinched me again.

"Not such a bad person as I thought for a male." She said as she was gone in a silver flash as I was left all alone in the middle of the giant pathway to the throne room.

"Well I guess I will take Aphrodite up with that offer I gave her." I said as I detoured around the paths as I finally found the temple I was looking for.

Bright pink and red temple that looked like a place where dressers are design. As I walked up to the door I simply nocked once as, in a second I heard someone come to the door and open it.

"Well looks like Percy came to play." Aphrodite said, she wore see-through gown and pink panties. She had on no makeup and supple DD breasts that seemed super soft, but to top it off she had silk blond hair and deep blue eyes.

I just walked up to her and cupped her cheek in my hand looking her in the eyes. I could feel her knees going week as she looked into my eyes as stared her down as I said nothing.

"How about we take this inside and see if my theory is correct." I said as she nodded as she led me inside.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**


	2. Athena's Questions & To Camp We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**LAST TIME:**

I just walked past her as she pinched me again.

"Ow what was that for?" I said in a childish voice as she pinched me again.

"Not such a bad person as I thought for a male." She said as she was gone in a silver flash as I was left all alone in the middle of the giant pathway to the throne room.

"Well I guess I will take Aphrodite up with that offer I gave her." I said as I detoured around the paths as I finally found the temple I was looking for.

Bright pink and red temple that looked like a place where dressers are design. As I walked up to the door I simply nocked once as, in a second I heard someone come to the door and open it.

"Well looks like Percy came to play." Aphrodite said, she wore see-through gown and pink panties. She had on no makeup and supple DD breasts that seemed super soft, but to top it off she had silk blond hair and deep blue eyes.

I just walked up to her and cupped her cheek in my hand looking her in the eyes. I could feel her knees going week as she looked into my eyes as stared her down as I said nothing.

"How about we take this inside and see if my theory is correct." I said as she nodded as she led me inside.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy awoke in Aphrodite's bed after a very long night, he sat up and stretched his arms and legs getting his stiff muscles a little louse. He looked around the room to find his clothes scattered around along with what little she had worn last night. He got up as the white silk sheets slid off of him revealing a very muscle lower body.

After a minute of gathering his clothes he snapped his fingers as they disappeared all except for his cloak with the hood. He put on simple white t-shirt and blue jeans as she started to stretch again. Last night was probably one of his top three of all time he had to say, but it still wasn't his best.

Finally after he was fully stretched he went over to her balcony to watch the sun rise, this became a custom for him for the past thousand years or so. He loved the colors that this atmosphere made when rays of the sun shined on it.

But as he watched the sun shine in the room he heard a groan from the lady still in the bed, he looked back to see Aphrodite slowly stir in her bed. Finally she sat up as she clung the white sheets hiding her chest as she looked around. She spotted Percy and blushed a bright gold as she turned away, even if she was the goddess of beauty and love she had bed head pretty bad after last night for sure.

"So how did you sleep?" He asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"Is that really what you ask a woman after a night like that?" She asked sarcastically as she stood up with the bed sheets around her body like a dress.

"Why not it has only been three hours since we went to bed, but I only need one hour so I over slept actually." He said making her blush again as she walked over to him, and watched the sunrise with him.

"So how was last night for you, from the way you acted in bed I could tell you haven't been actually pleased in quite some time." He said turning and looking at her, as she continued to blush.

It was all true she had never had a man that could ever please her like he did, if she had to say if she wasn't the goddess of love and some other things that she would have guest he was. But he was just so big even Ares was smaller than him in length and width, he was truly a man that if she could she would do him again and not because he was hot either.

But she had a feeling that this was a once in a long time offer that he didn't do very often, plus after he came inside her she tried to fertilize herself but she couldn't like something was blocker her from doing it.

"Yeah it was by far the best I ever had, maybe we should do it again sometime?" She suggested as she lopped her arm through his as the sun just left the horizon.

"Maybe but I would have to make if after all war I will help you guys with, but I will put your number down. But last night was great for me to also I think you look more beautiful without makeup, try not putting some on for a change it think it helps." He said as she took it to heart, if someone who has lived as long he has then his words meant something.

"Okay I will but I need some food, I am starving after last night." She said as she shuffled back into her room looking for some decent clothes, she felt she needed to get clothes on. Because after last night he made it clear that she was his women, but not like master slave more like lover in bed type.

"I'll go make some breakfast, just get some good clothes on." He said as she nodded and looked around for her undergarments and some pants and a t-shirt.

"Bacon and eggs?" He asked from the other room.

"Yeah sounds great." She said as she put on her undergarments.

After about ten minutes she found some house clothes, which consisted of white t-shirt and some short shorts. She walked into her kitchen to find Percy already eating a mountain of eggs with some bacon, she walked over as he handed her a plate that had just the right amount of food on it for her.

She took a bite and was in pure bliss not only was he a great man in bed he was a better cook then Hestia herself.

"These are amazing." She said as she took another bite of the eggs as she nibbled on the bacon, Percy couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her eat.

"You should act like this more often I think your reputation will change if you do." He said as she just nodded at his suggestion.

"I think I will take that into consideration." She said as he nodded as she looked down to find he had finished his food. He took his plate to the sink and picked up his cloak and put it on.

"Wait are you leaving all ready?" She asked as he nodded as she stood up.

"I have things to do and questions to answer, but I like you better like this don't try to be all slutty all the time it is okay to be yourself sometime." He said as he was gone in an instant leaving Aphrodite to ponder his words.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

In a instant I left Aphrodite's palace and appeared in front of another one, I knocked once as I let the solid thunk travel throughout the house.

"Who is it?" Came a female's voice from inside.

"It's Percy you said you had some questions you wanted to ask me?" I said as I heard a book close and someone run around inside as the door unlocked.

I reached down and slowly opened it to find Athena racing around trying to clean up a pile of books as I just watched her. I closed the door as it got her attention; she looked up to see me standing there. She gulped as just tossed her books in a corner of the room that was already a stack of them.

"Why hello I didn't expect you to be so early." She said striating her grey shirt and sweats; her long blond hair was in a ponytail as she wore glasses also. Giving her the perfect look that said this person stayed up all night reading and just realized it was morning.

"You sent me a letter say in the morning and it is morning so I came when you told me to." I said taking off my cloak and putting it on a coat rack as she sat down and had an iPad, ready to write down my questions I will answer for her.

"Well I will forgive you if you don't tell anybody how I keep my house in order." She said as I sat down looking around at the mess of books and different scrolls.

"Don't see how it is my fault but okay if you say so, I always keep my word so don't worry." I said as she nodded and began to scribble down something.

"So my first question is why did you refer to yourself as the forgotten when we first met you?" She asked.

"Because when you live trillions of years people forget you, everyone I know other that Chaos herself is the only immortal I know. So I was constantly forgotten in my life, so it became my name that I picked for myself a very long time ago." I finished as she jotted it down.

"If you are a god or primordial then why don't you appear in any history books?" She asked.

"I do actually but only once during this planets late 990 A.D. year, but my part was insenifigant all I did was make pizza." I said as she stood astounded at what I just said.

"So it was you all along?" She said it like she had tried to figure it out.

"Yeah but it was a short and small event, even though it became very popular I took no credit for it. But as far as I know as far as I am in any history books, plus I kept my presence very secret not even the fates know of me well at least they didn't know about me." I said as she nodded and wrote it down.

"So you would classify yourself as a shepherd of the humans?"

"More like a shepherd for the whole universe, I have made many changes so many planets could grow life on them. I have corrected some of Chaos's mistakes she made while making the universe, but I made it so it looked like it straightened itself out not me correcting it." I said as she again looked at me weir.

"You keep saying you are all powerful but what exactly are your powers?" She asked as I sat back and thought if I should answer this.

"My powers effect reality and space, they are similar to the creators but my powers don't have guide lines like you're of Chaos's do. Believe it or not her powers have to follow a set of rules about the universe she made, but mine do not they are so powerful that a simple command I chose will rip this universe and every dimension of it apart. But I will not tell you what they are or you might ask me to do something I don't want to do." I said as she stop writing it down and looked up at me with a worried expression.

"What do you mean universes and dimensions I thought there was only one?" She got off the topic of my powers erasing what she wrote down as she knew it was something to powerful to know about herself.

"No there are multitudes of different universe that are ever increasing, but they are born out of choices that everybody makes. Well except for me I am an existence that is a singular unit; there are no more than one of me at a time. But they are all connected by what you people call black holes but only this dimension is connected to the most in fact." I said as she wrote down furiously trying to figure something out.

"But what if I go to a different dimension what will happen to me?" She asked as I explained.

"You can't because even though you are immortal Black holes will chew you up and spit you out like a piece of gum. But if you did manage to get to anther universe you would experience relapse or all of you different beings becoming one. They would form a perfect body for you all memories combined into one, but if that happened it would be too much even for you as a god. To put it simply you would fade as you did." I said as she nodded making note to never cross into another dimension.

"But why are they connected then?"

"To stabilize one another if a dimension lose all of it connections it will collapse and ceases to exist. But you don't have to worry about that, this dimension has so many connections that it will never die out." I said as she nodded as I felt a stupid question about to be asked.

"Okay last question for now do you have any kids?" She asked as I almost gagged on my own breath.

"Why are you asking this?" I asked a straight face as her face blushed at what she realized something completely different from what I meant by the question. But then I decided to have some fun.

"So Athena why did you ask?" I asked in my voice that I knew she couldn't ignore, I know things like different voices that will attract different mates. I stood up and walked to her putting my hand on her chairs arm rest as she looked at me with a blushed face as I looked into her stormy grey eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." She said blushing still as I almost laughed, I reached and took clip board and pen and set them on the table covered in books.

"Oh but I do dare, I have brought down women much more prideful than you." I said leaning forward and grabbing her hair and letting it run through my fingers, it felt like silk.

"But I am a maiden goddess." She said in a stifle moan as I smelled her hair, and she felt my rock hard eight back underneath my shirt as I slid my hand on her smooth stomach under her grey shirt not going to far but just enough to let her want more.

"Yes I know." I whispered in her ears as I gingerly kisser her jaw line, she let out a gasp as electricity shot through her body. See my body had this kind of effect on women; I make their whole body a giant erozone. I moved my hand a little as she shuddered in anticipation.

"Percy I can't." She said trying to push me away but kept stopping and feeling my chiseled chest and abs. Her thumb ran down the center of my chest feeling an old scar I had that never seemed to ever heal.

"Ah I guess you are right." I said suddenly pulling her back as she almost looked begging for more to touch her in places she has never been touched before, she had a deep golden blush not over her face but almost going down her neck as I walked back to the coat rack to get my cloak.

"Wait Percy-." She said as I turned around to see her still in her seat but looking down and biting her fingernails as if she was trying to figure out if she should say it or not.

"Yes Athena?" I asked but she looked up for a second as our eyes met my deep sea blue seemed to ask her why also, she shook her head saying it was nothing as I walked out the door to do my job I had put myself in.

**LINEBREAK:**

With a shudder in space I appeared outside a camp that looked like a straw berry farm, I stood at the top of the hill with a large pine right beside me. I just looked around straight through the mist as I scanned over the camp; it looked like a fun place I had to admit it. But I forgot about my form as I shifted my form from my 21 year old self to a 14 year old.

I shrunk a few feet to a solid five seven and still kept my unruly white hair and semi pale skin, my cloak turned into a white the lees men's 2 tone plain solid double zipper hood jacket with a white skin tight t-shirt underneath. I like fashion not only the Aphrodite kids, also some white pants that still had a jean look to them. To top it off some pure white Nikes, I looked pretty good if I had to say so myself.

As I walked down the hill I saw a few campers stare at me as I reached the bottom of the hill, I just stood there as their looks of surprise hit me. Suddenly like always a person stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Hello who might you be?" Some guy asked he looked to be about 15 to 16 he had a deep scar on his face that looked rigged on his left side. From my knowledge I could tell this was Luke Castellan I had sympathy for the kid, but not having a mother kind of put me at a disadvantage.

"Hello you there Mr. White guy?" He asked me as I snapped back into reality finding he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just taking it all in, my mother told me about this place how it was safe for what she called demigods." I said in my fourteen year old voice as she nodded and called a camper wearing an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood' after a second the camper nodded and sprinted off.

"So your mom tell you anything else about yourself?" He asked looking at me in a sad look, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Well she did tell me she adopted me from an orphanage but they didn't tell her with of my real parents dropped me off so I don't know either my real mom or dad." I said as I sent a, hey gods a little help al little later tonight signal to them.

"Oh this is is going to make it much harder to figure out." He mumbled to himself as she thought about my looks and other things.

"Figure out what?" I asked as he looked up, but just in time for a guy in a wheelchair to roll up, I could see what his real form was through the mist.

"Oh Luke thank you for telling me, I guess you your mother sent you to camp am I correct?" He asked as I nodded but Luke corrected him.

"Sir apparently his real parents dropped him off at an orphanage, they don't know which one either." He said as the guy let out a deep breath.

"Well this make things more difficult, well my son my name is Chiron and your name is?" He asked as I thought of a last name.

"Percy… Jackson." I said as I sent a thank you to Athena for sending me the last name.

"Well Percy I guess you are wondering what this camp is." Chiron said.

"What my adoptive mother said it was a camp for special kids." I said as he chuckled and looked at me.

"Well she wasn't wrong; she must be a smart lady to send you here." He said as I nodded.

"Yeah always kept saying she was clear sighted whatever that means." I said as he nodded as he started to roll forward with me at his side.

"That is interesting indeed, but Percy do you know anything about Greek myths?" He asked but he said myths like it was a joke.

"Yeah all the stuff about Athena, Zeus with all his ladies, and the monsters?" I asked as he almost laughed as the sky rumbled but I could tell the gods were laughing, but Zeus was just pissed off.

"Yes those things, but I would be careful my boy names are powerful words." He said to me.

"Couldn't agree more." I said as we arrived at a large cabin that had some dude playing cards, he wore a leopard skin shirt and smelled like a drunk but I could tell who he was.

"Mr. D this child just appeared in camp don't you have anything to say?" Chiron asked as Mr. D looked up at me with purple eyes that looked blood shot.

"Yeah just don't get yourself killed and do you know how to play pinochle boy?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah what are the steaks?" I asked as I sat down at the table he smiled at me as he shuffled the cards.

"loser has to wear a skirt and pink tank top with makeup for a month, swear on the Styx and we got a game." He said as I saw a purple fire of pride burn in his eyes.

"Okay I swear on the Styx on your conditions, now let's play." I said as he dealt me my hand.

Fifteen minutes later I had Mr. D shouting 'no' at the top of his lungs as I placed the hand that kicked his out of the park. Chiron shook his head as Mr. D looked furious at me.

"You brought this upon yourself Mr. D now I think these are yours." Chiron said handing him the necessary equipment as he yanked them out of his hands and walked inside.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Chiron as he nodded.

"I think so but I don't know, but Percy to put it simply you are a child of a god." He said simply as I tried to act surprised but I couldn't that well.

"You don't look surprised." He said as I nodded at him.

"Well my adoptive mother kept mentioning something about demigods so I looked into it, I found many different things but after a while I thought I was one. I showed all the sighs of being one: ADHD, some Dyslexia, and I see monsters like every day." I said as he looked surprised at me.

"I think I know who your godly parent is Percy." He said as I hopped he wasn't going to shay who I thought he was going to say.

"Who?" I asked him.

"The goddess of wisdom and strategy, I believe Athena is your real mother." To top it off a glowing owl appeared above my head as I looked up at it.

"Well talk about timing right." I said sheepishly as Chiron was smiling at me, Luke looked kind of happy but still had a solid face of no emotion.

"Looks like we have another claimed child, second fastest to ever happen I think." He said as I thought about it.

"Who was the first?" I asked as Chiron.

"One of Mr. D's sons, but that is unimportant I believe it is time to show you around camp. And time for me to get out of this stuffy chair." Chiron said as his chair just stared to open up and out stepped a centaur as I just looked at him.

"Figures." I said as I stood there watching him, Luke laughed at my fake expression as Chiron stretched and moved a little.

"You don't seem surprised Percy." He said as I nodded at him.

"Well your name is Chiron and I don't think the Chiron I knew from history books so I guessed your appearance wasn't that normal I should say." I said as he laughed.

"Ah you are indeed a child of Athena lets go see your family shall we?" He said leading me around the area, there were twelve cabins that were in a U formation my guess is for each Olympian god.

"So why don't the minor gods have cabins?" I asked as Chiron stopped and just brushed off my question to look at the volleyball court. After seeing an impressive climbing wall and some other fancy things like an archery lane, and the stables he finally brought me to my cabin.

As I walked into my cabin I was instantly assaulted by twelve pairs of eyes pairs of eyes looking up from their work benches and blue prints they were making.

"Is he here for a reason?" One said as Chiron coughed at me for telling them who I was.

"Hello I am Percy Jackson son of Athena, I am fourteen years old and this is my first time at camp." I said as their eyes lit up, I was then assaulted by question like; was this my hairs natural color, if I had ever seen this blue print, where I was from, etc…

"Camper please he just got here let him take it in, even though he seems to fit in already make him at home okay." He said then he vanished leaving with twelve Athenians that looked like they were about to assault me with more questions.

"Hey." I managed as someone came forward and looked me over with her grey eyes, shit I forgot about the eyes. In an instant I made them all blink at once as I made my eyes a light blue story grey color.

"Hello Percy nice to have you in cabin six, home of were the blue prints come from." She said.

"Oh sorry I am Shay I am the head counselor of cabin six, well welcome home we will find you a bunk to sleep in okay." She said as I nodded as I was led in, I found that most of the cabin was reserved for work not sleep as all of the beds had been pushed out of the way to sleep in.

"Hey what's with all the white?" One asked as I looked at him.

"Oh I was born like this my hair is naturally this color and so is my skin, I am not albino though but I like white what's wrong with that?" I asked as I sat down on a bed provided by me that was on the boy's room that held all of the beds.

"Nothing just wondering out our curiosity, but it looks good on you man." He said as I smiled at him.

"Thanks dude, hey I have something my adoptive mom said she found with me I think I should show you guys." I said pulling out one of my own inventions I was thinking about giving to the humans some time later.

"What is that?" He asked looking at it; it had two hand gloves that were white and a black box about the size of an orange.

"Something I think you guys might like." I said as I stood up and went back to the room where everyone was working.

"Hey guys gather round I think you might like this." I said as everyone looked at me from their spots.

I went to the middle of the room as I placed it in the middle; I made sure there was enough room around as I nodded. I put on the gloves as I turned on the box, it didn't make a sound other than a windows log on sound.

"So what does your little box do?" Shay asked walking over by me.

"Oh please step back for about six feet from it please it needs to register the ceiling and surrounding area." I said as they stepped aback as a blue light on the top scanned the area.

"You will see but first it needs to make itself in the right position." I said as suddenly eight small cubes that each had lights on them flew off the main square. The flew in the air as they seemed to scan also, this got everyone's attention as it finally stopped and lit up a perfect seven foot square levitating two feet off the ground.

"What is it?" They all asked as I laughed at them.

"Rubix sign in, Percy Jackson, password ********." I said as suddenly an avatar that looked like a little cat popped up and nodded.

"Login accepted welcome back Percy." It said in a male's voice as a 3D projection popped up of different files and stuff.

"I started using it when I was young like really young, so there is some old stuff on here. But once you login it has personal profiles, you just put in you password in the little keyboard not the back of the right glove and you're in. But I think you guys might like this after all who doesn't like seeing the whole picture." I said as I looked around to see stunned faces, this was amazing to them.

"First thing is first lets open a battle strategy and play it shall we." I said as I went over a document and went through it fast enough that no one really could see it. Finally I found it as I clicked on it, it opened with no lag as the battle of Gettysburg was opened showing the men move on the battle field.

It had each individual person running around with a big arrow above a group and it increased with size of the forces. I could tell they could have spent days watching it over and over again but I wanted to show them my prized collection.

"Okay guys what I am going to show you can't tell anybody else got it." I said as they nodded as I opened it up to reveal an earth rotating as everyone looked at me weird.

"How is this special?" One asked.

"Oh you will see, Rubix show me Camp Half-Blood Athena cabin." I said as it suddenly went to America and started to zoom in incredibly far until it reached camp half blood. It stopped right above our cabin as it found its destination.

"Back up a few feet so we can see what's outside." I said it backed up to reveal moving people as it did, the Athena cabin looked at me with wide eyes.

"To answer a question no one has asked it is real time, and it if you get far enough in you can even make out people's faces. It will track anyone that you say or city's or places, but another thing this is only on my account and you will have to earn my trust to get a copy even then it is still can't be copied without my permission. It even show this entire universe if you want to see." I said as they all nodded.

"Rubix back up to U1 and give it a spin will ya." I said as it suddenly started to back out until it was showing the whole universe spin, I had to admit it did take me a long time to make this for sure.

"So if you guys will respect my wishes and don't damage it, you can each make a profile yourself. Once you all do it will scan the room and download everyone's personal things in one and everyone's group projects in a group folder assessable by everyone. So to top it off who wants to be the first to have a account?" I asked as instantly every hand shot up but I looked around and spotted a little girl that looked really intense about it.

"You over there, the one that looks like a princess." I said as she smiled widely as I took off the white gloves and put them on her as she stood in front of me.

"So name and age please." I said as I crouched down to her height

"Annabeth Chase and I am nine years old Percy."

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Who Percy should hook up with (preferably not Artemis not because I dislike her just because I don't want this to end up like one of the common Artemis/Percy stories.)**


	3. Bitches Be Bitches & A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**POLLS: (Please only two at the most women voting for please, he will only hook up with one woman also.)**

**NOTICE: Poll ends on the 9****th**** of April.**

**Aphrodite: 11**

**Hera: 3**

**Khione: 2**

**Hecate: 5**

**Athena: 11**

**Reyna: 4**

**Thalia: 5**

**Calypso: 7**

**Demeter: 1**

**Zoë: 1**

**Chaos: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"Rubix back up to U1 and give it a spin will ya." I said as it suddenly started to back out until it was showing the whole universe spin, I had to admit it did take me a long time to make this for sure.

"So if you guys will respect my wishes and don't damage it, you can each make a profile yourself. Once you all do it will scan the room and download everyone's personal things in one and everyone's group projects in a group folder assessable by everyone. So to top it off who wants to be the first to have a account?" I asked as instantly every hand shot up but I looked around and spotted a little girl that looked really intense about it.

"You over there, the one that looks like a princess." I said as she smiled widely as I took off the white gloves and put them on her as she stood in front of me.

"So name and age please." I said as I crouched down to her height

"Annabeth Chase and I am nine years old Percy."

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

"Alright Annabeth come this way please." I said helping the little girl over to the middle of the room where I once stood.

"Alright Rubix new use Annabeth Chase." I said as I logged out of mine as I loaded for a second, after that second a new screen popped up with a little owl as the avatar.

"Voice recognition please." She said in a female voice, I motioned for Annabeth to say something.

"Hello." She said as it read the sound and said something.

"Voice confirmed and login created, please present ideas." She said as suddenly Annabeth said owe as the glove pricked her finger.

"It's okay it happens every time, with your blood and DNA it reads past projects from mental images and already sculpted images. With some settings you can even determine how long something will take to create." I said as they all nodded.

"Blood specimen successful download projects now." She said as it suddenly started to pop up ideas and projects Annabeth had, many of them were spectacular. Along with some battle strategies and old battle formations with a new twist, I had to admit it she was smart for her age.

"Okay Rubix lock my account from access and help them set up an account, oh also changed the avatars for each one please." I said as my avatar suddenly changed from a cat to a guy with a white cloak that you couldn't see his face and the cloak covered all of his chest and legs.

"Command confirmed next sibling please step forward." A male voice said as the next person stepped up.

I snuck outside as I let out a breath of held in air, I wasn't so used to be around people so it will take some time to get used to them again. I leaned up against the cabin wall as I looked over the children play and sword fight, that's right sword fighting it's been about a billion years since I last used a sword for anything.

Maybe a little practice wouldn't hurt that much or maybe a little fighting practice would hurt depends. As I walked over to the arena I noticed some oversized people who had a mean look in their eyes, if I had to guess they were Ares offspring but I didn't minds as I walked over to the weapon table.

I looked around but found nothing that I knew would fit me, not even a measly dagger. But then I remembered my old weapons, I looked around to make sure no one was looking as I snapped my fingers summoning them. They weren't blades of any kind or mace or dagger, they gloves like fingerless gloves made of thing metal that was elastic and acted like normal metal.

I made them myself long ago, remembering I never did like using swords I was more of a hand to hand fighter. I put on the white gloves as the metal like fabric molded to my hand in an instant, you see these are the only things I own that actually have magical properties.

When I use them they give off an electric shot, but the harder you hit the larger the shot. I have only had to use them twice as I was protecting Earth from meteorites, when I used them I created a blast so large it created an electrical storm in space so large it destroyed our tenth planet in the solar system.

As I took off my cloak/jacket I was left in skin tight white t-shirt as I stretched a little, as I finished I heard a whistle. I looked at the entrance of the arena to find a group of Aphrodite campers and Hermes campers dressed in armor ready for practice.

"Hey Percy what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he came forward with a Aphrodite girl who looked at me like candy.

"Oh just thought I needed some practice, when I was little I was trained in hand to hand combat. My adoptive mother tried to train me in swords but they never really stuck to me." I said as he looked at the metal fabric gloves on my hand.

"So you use those things?" The girl asked looking at the gloves like it was a piece of fabric that shouldn't be used in training.

"Yeah they pack a little punch, but I like them it allows my body not to get hindered in battle if I lose a sword or something." I said as Luke nodded in understanding as the girl just kept looking at the gloves.

"What kind of punch?" She asked in a voice that said she wanted to see, she positioned herself to show her key features as she did as well. I guess to seduce the new camper but I had to have some fun while I was here.

"A big one." I said as I turned from them and wen to train leaving her hanging as she frowned that I left the conversation, Luke just smiled and got his campers to start training. The Aphrodite campers just sat around and watched the boys work as they just talked about them.

I was over by Luke as I had a punching bag hanging from a chain, the bag was magical so you could set how ease it was to move when hitting it with each punch. I just laid into it as Luke destroyed dummy after dummy as I just kept turning up the swing resistance to max as I kept punching it so hard it rippled the bag.

After getting lost in punches I noticed people were looking at me as I hadn't stopped in an hour from the beginning. So I ended up hitting it one more time making it do a full 360 degree spin on the ball it was on before it came to a halt. I had work up a sweat as my tight shirt clung to me more as I panted.

I hadn't practiced like this in a long time in this kind of body, so it was still getting used to it as the power of my original body was still transferring to my new body. It only takes about a week for the body to come to normal and my full powers to be restored to the body.

"Man Percy thought you would never stop." Luke said tossing me a water bottle as I nodded at him, unthinking as I finished off the water bottle I took off my shirt revealing my body to the crowd.

I was kind of a slight tan color but not too much to mess up my pure white look; I could hear the women almost drool a pool at me as I poured the rest of the water on my white wild hair. I had what you could say a perfect body that had an eight pack and rock hard muscles. But as I turned towards the crowd one woman gasped not in how hot I was but what lay on my chest.

I had a thick scar run from the top of my sternum to my waste in the middle of my chest; at its thickest point of the ragged scar was about three inches. But my muscles had regrow making it look like a tattoo or something. It was ragged and dipped maybe about 2 millimeters in some places but together than that it was smooth now.

I had gotten it long ago before time of chaos; I had steeped into a deep depression and tried to kill myself. I had ripped out all of my organs and bones in my chest with my powers. But after I did it the wound healed instantly but left a massive scar on my chest and for front. I had tried many other times but none ever worked, even if I created a massive gravity circle and crushed myself into nothing I would just wake up fine.

But as they looked at the scar I looked down and held a face or remorse on my face, but I didn't hold the look long as Luke came over to me.

"Percy how did you get that scar?" He asked in all seriousness ignoring the Aphrodite girls, Hermes girls, and like three guys from both drooling over me.

"I had it before I could remember; I don't know how maybe a monster attack my step mom fended off." I said walking over to the punching bag and resting my hands on it, Luke could see I was lying but didn't push farther as he came over to me.

"So what do you have it set at?" He asked looking at the dial then he almost looked at me like I was crazy.

"You had it set to mountain!" He screamed as he asked, but when he said it all the sudden people's attention changed from drooling faces to disbelief.

"Wait he has it set on mountain?" They all asked at the same time as they came over to the bag looking at it.

"Dude and he was moving it like it was nothing, I thought you said not even a Cyclopes could move it on mountain?" One guy asked as Luke nodded, but to make sure it wasn't broken he ran into it but he hit a brick wall as he fell down holding his side.

"Yep it is working, dude Percy you are a monster what happen you inherit some herculean strength as well as being smart." I tried to conceal my anger as he mentioned Hercules, but I responded calmly.

"No I don't I think don't think my mom would have taken to kindly to me inheriting something other than smarts and what I have now." I said as I walked up to the bag giving it a punch moving it as everyone backed up.

"Percy is hot, strong, and smart just what I like in my men." The head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin said like I was candy of a sort.

"Haha don't think someone like you could handle me like you think you can." I said as everyone starred at me wide eyed as the councilor blushed deeply as I laughed once as I kept hitting the bag.

By this time it was Luke, the girl, and me standing around the punching bag as they got the message to move out of the way as she didn't take kindly to what I just said to her.

"I will let you know that-." Luke cut her off with a glare as I kept hitting the bag seeing my anger in each hit.

I don't like women who lower themselves to complete and udder sluts, each time it happens I get mad. Aphrodite I could tell she could change with one simple night as I was the one who did it. But I just kept laying into the bag each punch getting heavier and heavier denting the bag.

"What's your problem it's not like you haven't been hit on before with that kind of look and body, what are you some sort of mama's boy." She said as Luke just backed up to his siblings getting ready to stop me if I went too far, even the other children of Aphrodite could feel I hated the way she acted and talked to me as I finally snapped with the mama boy comment.

With one punch I put my full power I had into it as it broke the celestial bronze chain and broke open the bag as it launched itself across the room by someone's feet. But she didn't get the message as I turned around heaving in air as I looked at her square in the eyes.

"Good Hades are you always this annoying, learn to take a hint I am not interested. I would have just left it at that but you just had to mention my mother that is where you crossed the line. My mother is Athena goddess of battle strategy and wisdom, seeing as you just through yourself shamelessly at men just makes me want to beat you into a bloody pulp." I took a step towards her as she backed up as everyone looked at me ready to stop me, but I just continued.

"Woman should have more respect for themselves, my stepmom had to whore herself out to keep enough money to keep me is school. I know for a fact that you chose to be like this, which is nothing to be proud of. I have witnessed much more that anyone ever should. But if you insult my mother that steps over the line." I said again as I was growling the whole time as she looked at me I fear.

Luke's facial expression said don't do it but I jumped at her as she tried to run, I tripped her as she tried to run as she fell on her back. My instincts suddenly took over as I ducked under a training sword; it brushed my hair as I punched the swinger in the gut. He reared over and threw up as I kicked his sword away.

I stood above the girl my look saying anymore attackers as I raised my fist as the fight began, Luke just watched as I one hit each person bring them to puke or knockout. For the women I just hit them on the bottom of the chin knocking them out in a instant with minimal pain. But finally after twenty attackers I stood victorious in the middle of them all.

Luke hadn't attacked med as he backed down as I reached down and grabbed the women by her collar of her orange shirt and started to drag her to the middle of camp. She kicked and screamed at me but I just kept dragging her until we reached the middle as I threw her in front of me. All the cabins were watching at this time as she stood up and drew a dagger and got ready to attack.

Everyone started to ask Luke different question as he walked up, his only response was that she insulted my mother Athena and stepmother. Half the Hermes cabin trailed behind hauling the unconscious over to the Apollo children. The rest just watched and took bets as she circled me as I just turned to look at her.

"You will pay for what you did to me and my siblings." She said as I stood still watching her as I answered her back.

"Fine then attack me with what all you have." I said raising my arms as she charged; I could see Chiron only shake his head as almost this happened a lot.

I dodged the strike to my shirtless chest as I dodged and dodged again, by this time the Athena cabin was cheering me on as I pushed her arm redirecting the attack away from me. The rest just cheered for the fight as some little kids that looked like twins took bets on us. But after a while of me moving a little as she attacked and I redirected the blow then she was panting as sweating.

"Looks like you need more training even for a cabin leader to." I said as she yelled and thrust her knife at me, with little movement I grabbed her hand that had a knife holding the hand so she couldn't drop the knife and put her arm behind her back. The knife was behind her head as I held her long hair against its sharp blade.

"Who things she needs a haircut guys?" I yelled over the cheers as she tried to escape but my hold on her was to strong. The crowd cheered in a roar of yes as I cut her hair with the knife she held, two glorious feet of a pony tail fell to the ground as I let her go and shoved her forward knife still in hand.

The crowd just looked at her extremely short hair as the Athena cabin lit up in cheers of a victory as I grabbed the pony tail and handed it to her shaking hands as she had dropped the knife as I cut her hair.

"Next time it is going to be something a little more than a little hair if you insult my mother again." I said as she looked up from her knees and nodded as she was crying, her hair must have been really important. As I walked out of the circle I was confronted by a happy Athena cabin a one disappointed looking centaur.

"Percy that was awesome, I hope it takes years to regrow her hair back." Annabeth said with a smile as I patted her head.

"I hope she doesn't act like a slut and insult our mother again so I don't have to hurt her I said as I rustled her hair and continued on to the angry centaur. The rest were watching the girl as some tried to confront her as some nodded as she deserved it.

"Percy is what I heard correct, she insulted your mother and you cut off her hair. Plus you took out the entire Hermes and Aphrodite cabin." He said as I nodded at him as he sighed again.

"Well I don't want to admit it but I don't think your choice was wrong with her, but to take out the entire cabins I think you are some Ares child but you are Athena's child all right with the Hubris and all." He mumbled the last part as I nodded at him.

"So as punishment you will do dishes for a week to think about you actions, Clara will clean out the horse stables." He said as I realized that was the first time I heard the girl's name.

"Okay I will do them don't worry I will get them done." I said as he nodded and trotted off to the crying teen as her brothers and sisters walked her back to the cabin.

"So Percy I think you passed the inchoation of the Athena cabin, protect our mother's name." Shay said patting me on the back as we walked back to the cabin. But just then a horn sounded as they all smiled at me.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked as their smiles widened.

"Oh mother loves to make her child be known no matter what so I think she will do another claiming at dinner." They said as I stood with an awkward face as they left me to go to dinner.

'Athena what are you panning?' I thought as I began walking to dinner, but as I thought it I got a response.

'Oh something big believe me, you deserve it after doing what you did to me today. But don't worry I don't think your biggest worry should be me after what you did to one of the daughters of Aphrodite she is kind of mad.' She thought to me.

'What is the worst she could do?" I asked as she paused but stopped the thought conversation as I arrived at the dining hall. I had on a plain white t-shirt now and still had my gloves on as I quietly tried to sit down unnoticed but failed as everyone was looking at me.

The whole Aphrodite cabin was glaring at me as I sat down as my fake siblings chuckled at them. After a minute we all had our food and were sacrificing our food, I stood at the end of the line waiting for my turn to make a sacrifice to them. Personally I didn't want to make one but I guess I had to since I didn't want to be looked at weir.

'Take and receive my sacrifice Athena for helping me out, Zeus can suck it.' I thought as I dumped half of my food into the fire as the sky rumbled and I smelled something distinct from the fire.

It was that of a new book with a leather binder I remember the smell very well as my years and years of age pointed it out. But with the sacrifice came a crack of light above my head, I looked up to see Athena's emblem as I stood in the middle of camp. But it didn't end there as a sudden silver light encased the area, I looked straight on as Athena in full battle armor appeared as the demigods looked away.

Suddenly everyone bowed to her but I stood straight as I looked her in the eyes as she gave me a grin that said told you so.

"Lady Athena for what do we owe the pleasure of you visiting the camp?" Chiron said as everyone rose from their bowing position as I just looked her in the eyes.

"I have come to give my newest addition of my children a blessing of my power." She said as my eye twitched in slight hate for her at the time, I was as smart as she would ever be and she made it sound like I was dumb.

"Oh very well sorry it is very little something like this ever happens, he must be a powerful child of yours to earn this at such a young age." Chiron said as I looked over to see the other Athena kids look kind of sad that this was happening as I thought of something.

She started to chant in ancient Greek as I understood each word perfectly but, at the very end of the chant a glob of energy came from her and slowly floated to me. But then I did something no one expected.

"I Percy Jackson son of Athena herby on the name of my mother split this blessing upon my siblings, as I shall do this I do not wish to receive any of the blessings." I said as everyone stood as suddenly the ball of energy split into a lot of mini balls some bigger than others as they shot into her other children.

Annabeth go the largest ball as it flew into her chest as I stood smirking at a gaping Athena. Everyone just stared at me like the biggest idiot in the world as I finally spoke.

"I do not wish to receive your blessing mother, but don't think wrong of me I just wish to gain my own power by my own hands." I said as she was at a loss of words, the other Athena children were glowing a small grey as the power fuelled their brain powers.

"I can't believe Percy just did that." One person said breaking the silence as Athena made a face that said she wasn't happy.

'You are horrible.' She mentally said to me as I smirked at her.

'Trust me your blessing wouldn't have helped me much, plus I don't want a tracking device on me from a god.' I replied back as she bit her lip as she realized I was right.

"Well Percy I respect your decision I would have done the same, but I must give you a gift like I have my other children as well. Please take this as a I am sorry I abandoned you all those years ago gift." She said as I nodded and held out my hand, she placed something small in my hand as she suddenly disappeared into a grey flash of light.

Instantly I was swarmed by questions and other things as I was pushed from the dining hall, but something grabbed me as I was pulled in a bush. As I ran outside from the crowd, I looked to find no one but I could see their energy flowing around them like I can everyone.

"Annabeth is that you?" I asked as suddenly a little girl took off her Yankees baseball cap and appeared in front of me as the rest ran looking for me.

"How did you know?" She pouted as I thought of an answer.

"Because after that little boost of smartness I could tell you would do something like this, also I can smell your strawberry shampoo on you." I said as she sniffed her hair smelling her shampoo.

"So why did you help me?" I asked her as she looked up from her blond hair.

"I just wanted to that's all." She said crossing her arms and looking at my hand I hadn't opened yet.

"Oh you just want to see what it is don't you?" I said as she blushed and nodded at me I smiled at her.

"Okay lets both take a look." I said as I opened it revealing what it was.

It was a small wring that was made of pure grey metal; it didn't have any special markings on it. I looked at it as I put it on over my glove I forgot about, but as I put it on I suddenly felt a almost compass like feeling in my body. But then I realized it was a compass pointing to each of Athena's children.

'So that is how it is huh.' I thought as I looked at Annabeth as she expected something to happen.

"Annabeth it doesn't do anything super special all it does it point to you guises location, well all of mom's children at least." I said as she nodded as she understood what I said.

"Cool but not as cool as my hat though." She said showing me her hat as I chuckled.

"I guess not huh, well at least it will let me keep my siblings safe huh." I said rustling her hair as she groaned at me as she tried to fix the mess.

"Well I think the coast is clear now go back to the cabin okay Annabeth I will stay outside a little longer." I said as I put the cap on her as she disappeared and I heard the bushes rustle as she ran away.

"She will grow up to be strong I can feel it." I said as I ripped a hole in space and time and teleported myself to the beach in an instant.

I looked around to see if anybody had noticed me as I sat down to take a breather, the sound of the calming waves soothed my body as I lay back in the sand looking up at the stars that I moved and even walked on. I loved looking up at the sky it gave me a feeling of a belonging as I this solar system and many more have been my home for a long time.

But earth has been by far the most perfect I have found even if it is the body of a sleeping primordial I love it here. The sound of the waves just added to the moment as I traced over the stars and remember a memory from each one. One I live on for a year as I slept in the core of it; I always sleep in the core of stars when I have a cold.

Don't get me wrong even the most powerful of deities can get a simple cold, trust me I know. But as I watched the sky I was looking at the big dipper when I noticed something off in the space I the middle of the pot. I used my powers to give out a pulse of power to scan the area, but as I t reached the distortion it was too late.

As the power left the atmosphere it found the distortion but something along with it, an old friend if you will. I looked around and scanned to make sure no one was looking as I used my powers and launched off the surface into the sky. In a matter of seconds was at eye level with the person as I floated miles off the surface of the earth.

"Forgotten it seems you took on a new perspective very nice." She said as I just smiled at her.

"Names Percy now I like it sound modern if you think about it but what is up, I haven't seen you in two millennia has something happened to her." I said to the beautiful women with long black flowing hair.

"Well something is happening but not to her, something has come up and you are being called once again to help us." She said as she looked over my kid form, but this was not the news I wanted to here.

"Nyx stop looking at my little boy body and listen to me I have given the Olympians my help, tell me what is happening and I will decide." She frowned as I looked into her dark eyes as my pure white outfit seemed to poison her.

"The solar system U2 through U18 have formed into one giant rebellion, they have technologies and machines that cold obliterate the C world and this entire universe if we don't stop them. I know how much you love this universe from the stories you told to the darkness of space, I heard them all. So I ask you come to C world and become the leader of your own team or super powered monsters." She said as my eyes bulged a little.

"Why the team?" I asked as she just laughed at me.

"Chaos told me about what you told her when you used your powers on a mass scale like an army the size of a Universe. That much distortion at once will rip the universe apart, and this one being a massive intersection that would be really really bad." She told me as I mentally kicked myself as I forgot about how much Chaos like to talk about me to her children.

"Wait I haven't told anyone about my power type, how do you know what it does?" I asked her as she got a shit I got caught look on her face.

"I just watched you all those years and came to the conclusion that your power distorts space, it changes reality on your whim." She said as my face darkened as she seemed to float back a little.

"Who else knows other than you and Chaos." I said as she shook her head.

"No one else knows just us three." She said as my face turned back to normal.

"Okay I will help but how long do you think it will take to do it all if I push with my team every day." I asked as the thought about it.

"Fourteen at best sixteen at worst in earth years." She said as I sighed and nodded it was the best for the planet what could go wrong in the next couple years?

"Okay I will come with you, just let me say goodbye okay." I said as she nodded.

"You have twenty minutes Percy."

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Who Percy should hook up with (preferably not Artemis not because I dislike her just because I don't want this to end up like one of the common Artemis/Percy stories.)**


	4. Goodbyes, Powers, My New Group

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**POLLS: (Please only two at the most women voting for please, he will only hook up with one woman also.)**

**NOTICE: Poll ends on the 13th of April.**

**NOTICE: NOT A HAREM PEOPLE OKAY I WILL ONLY HAVE ONE PERSON FOR HIS LOVER. (he is just kind of a player right now that is all.)**

**Aphrodite: 18**

**Hera: 3**

**Khione: 3**

**Hecate: 7**

**Athena: 19**

**Reyna: 5**

**Thalia: 5**

**Calypso: 9**

**Demeter: 1**

**Zoë: 1**

**Chaos: 6**

**LAST TIME:**

"Chaos told me about what you told her when you used your powers on a mass scale like an army the size of a Universe. That much distortion at once will rip the universe apart, and this one being a massive intersection that would be really really bad." She told me as I mentally kicked myself as I forgot about how much Chaos like to talk about me to her children.

"Wait I haven't told anyone about my power type, how do you know what it does?" I asked her as she got a shit I got caught look on her face.

"I just watched you all those years and came to the conclusion that your power distorts space, it changes reality on your whim." She said as my face darkened as she seemed to float back a little.

"Who else knows other than you and Chaos." I said as she shook her head.

"No one else knows just us three." She said as my face turned back to normal.

"Okay I will help but how long do you think it will take to do it all if I push with my team every day." I asked as the thought about it.

"Fourteen at best sixteen at worst in earth years." She said as I sighed and nodded it was the best for the planet what could go wrong in the next couple years?

"Okay I will come with you, just let me say goodbye okay." I said as she nodded.

"You have twenty minutes Percy."

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

I didn't waste any time as I opened a warp gate to Athena cabin, as I rippled into existence in my room everyone was asleep. I quietly walked into the living room to see a faint glow coming from underneath the door. I walked in to find Annabeth toying with Rubix as she designed a building, she looked like she was in a world of her own.

I walked up behind her as she etched designs into a pillar and didn't notice me, she sat on a bench as I joined her making her jump a little.

"What is the youngest of the house still doing up?" I asked her as she settled down.

"Sorry Percy this thing is amazing Rubix is a one of a kind, he is so life like it is talking to a real human. But I wanted to work on some things but I lost track of time and here I am." She said as I nodded looking at her impressive building she made.

"It's okay don't worry… Annabeth I need to tell you something okay. But once I am gone I need you to tell everyone else okay." I said as she looked at me and nodded.

"Annabeth I am going to be gone for a while on a mission from mother, I won't be able to iris message you guys to talk. I have to do this alone okay but I need you to tell the rest okay." I said as she nodded but then asked a question.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Fourteen to sixteen years but it could be longer for all I know, but I need you to take Rubix okay." I said as she tried to process the information.

"Percy that's a long time will you make trips back to camp?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No I can't, the mission to protect all of you but I will see you first when I get back okay. But I am leaving Rubix in your hands okay." I said as she looked at me with a sad face.

"Rubix apply administrator settings to Annabeth Chase; allow only her to have my projects and view them. Annabeth it is in your hands now make my creations reality I believe a smart mind like you can do that." I said leaving her trying to say something but just quiet couldn't say it.

"Percy thank you so much, you're the older brother I always wanted. Please be safe okay, don't worry I will keep Rubix safe and your projects only in my hands." She said with a proud face as she started to cry.

"It's okay I will see you in the future remember to tell everyone okay, now got to sleep." I said hugging her as she fell asleep right their form a little magic.

I picked her up and took her to her room and laid her down as she fell asleep, I went back into the room to talk to Rubix.

"Rubix I need you to give them a hint about structures and materials when they are designing okay, protect them okay use the Wi-Fi to upload yourself to the internet. When you in help them in anyways you can okay." I said as he nodded with my avatar as the light turned off and he began to hack the internet so he could become one with all systems and electronics connected to it.

Don't get me wrong he wouldn't take over he would just help the demigods with whatever they needed. But as I left I turned one last time to look at the cabin I never really got to stay in, I went out the door and closed it slowly making sure not to wake anyone. With that I had five minutes left as I teleported to Olympus.

**LINEBREAK:**

With a shimmer I appeared in an empty throne room the light were out and the ceiling showed a cool night sky. But I needed the Olympians here so I did what I needed to do, with my powers I force flash each Olympian to the throne room. The first was Artemis who just fell from a portal right into her seat; she was in her hunter outfit signaling she was hunting.

Next was Demeter who was in her night clothes that were green and had flowers and different grains on them. After her was Ares and Apollo both in pajamas, after them Athena in nothing but a bath towel and soap in her hair. Mr. D appeared on his own and after him was Hermes in a track suit holding a phone.

Hera was next in her pajamas and after her Zeus in a business suit but had red lipstick on his collar, Hera punched him the instant she saw it. Finally Aphrodite and Hephaestus with nothing but pajamas and a towel for Hephaestus. Once everyone settled in from the force flash Poseidon appeared on his own as he sat down.

"Percy, why have you brought us here at this hour?" Artemis questioned as I stood in the middle of the room.

"I have brought you here to say I have a new mission that I was asked to do for Chaos herself, U 2 through 18 have amassed a force larger than the our galaxy. They are headed to this galaxy as we speak; I cannot help you anymore for the next fourteen to twenty earth years. I will save this galaxy and this universe from their peril, I am sorry but I cannot help you anymore until I return." I said leaving the throne room silent as then the throne room burst in shouts.

"Percy but you promised to help us." Athena said as I nodded.

"Yes I know but this is bigger than all of you this is something that if I don't help with even if you win the war you will die by their hands." I said as they all looked scared.

"But…" Hera started but stopped as I raised my hand.

"Don't worry I am not abandoning you I have given one of Athena's children admin settings on Rubix, he is a computer more powerful than anything humans could ever make. With him on your side he can control the web and machines, but only by Annabeth Chases hand." I finished as Athena looked a little brighter as I said her daughter's name.

"But I must leave and help the larger cause I wish you good luck and Hera good luck with John I give him my blessing to stay safe." I said as I could see a weight lifted off her shoulders as my words of my blessing were said.

"Wait John who is this John?" Zeus asked a I looked at him.

"Hera's son I brought back from the past because of a favor for her, he has my blessing of protection. This blessing will keep him safe from the likes of you or any harm that may fall to him. But once he is able to fully protect himself the blessing will only effect things that will kill him, such as a sword to the gut." I said as Zeus's face grew red.

"By the way Zeus if you try anything I made the blessing constrict your powers until Hera sees fit that they are returned to you. But I must be off I am late for my departure, good luck to you all in the future of this planet I will see you in many years." I said as I rippled out as I appeared where Nyx was.

"So have fun saying goodbye?" She teased as I wanted to punch her.

"Shut up and take me to where I need to go." I said as I floated past her.

"Are you really going to run a group of people looking like that?" She asked as I looked down at my fourteen year old form.

"I can't change back to normal until this week is up." I said as she nodded as she understood the power transfer.

"Okay hold on tight and prepare to shadow travel." She said as my eye widened, in an instant I was engulfed in a dark bubble and started to travel at a speed faster than light many times over.

We stayed like this for about an hour then spit out on a metal deck as I lost my balance and fell forward. I caught myself as I puked on the ground; I hate shadow traveling with a passion. Every time I went shadow traveling I lost my launch all over the ground.

"I thought you were bringing Forgotten not some little kid, and will someone clean up this please." I heard a familiar voice as people rushed over to the punk and cleaned it up, I looked up to see a council that I remember all in their diapers.

"Well it's nice to see you to Oceanus." I said wiping my mouth with a rag they gave me, Nyx went and found a seat by her husband Erebus as I looked around the room to see astonished faces I knew Oceanus's voice.

"Who are you?" asked Aether as she sat on her husband's lap snuggling with him; they were the most caring couple I have ever known.

"I am Percy Jackson but most of you know me as Forgotten I have changed my figure to blend in better at camp half-blood as a teenager. I was in the middle of helping the Olympians but this was brought up so I came here instead." I said as she seemed to understand as my really nice jacket flicked to my cloak then back as I stood there all in white.

My eyes reverted to their sea green from their greyish color, I left my jacket at its super stylish look and my white pants.

"Mother who is Forgotten?" Asked a female sitting by the loving couple, she had blond hair and eyes that looked like stars. It was their third child if I remember right goddess of the setting sun not primordial or god or titan just a loving daughter that was a mommy's girl.

"Ask him not me." She said pointing to me as I sat on a chair they brought me.

"Who are you I don't think I have ever heard of you before." She said as I looked at her eyes.

"To put it simply I was the one who looked over your parents when Chaos made them, I even looked after Chaos as she came into existence as well." I said leaving her stunned.

"Lies." She said to me but her mother responded before I did.

"No it is all true he is a being before Chaos herself his powers are proof of that, even though he won't tell us what they are still after all they millennia's." She said as everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I don't tell you because you would try to acquire my powers but you would all fail, but I might finally have to reveal my powers at last to my group of soldiers. By the way where are they and were am I?" I asked them as Tartarus responded in a deep voice.

"You are on Chaos planet and your troops are going to meet you later tonight so do not worry. There is six if I remember right." He said as I thought about it.

"Okay well have any more questions that don't involve my power?" I asked as all hands went up.

"Um… Eros you first and only one question each please." I said as he smiled evilly.

"Is it true you had your way with Chaos once?" He asked as I chocked a little as everyone looked at me with their gazing eyes.

"No I have not all I did was kiss her once that is all okay, I swear on my name that it didn't go past that." I said as he looked disappointed but still surprised.

But with that question all but one hand which was Nyx, as she sat by her husband.

"Why did you kiss her?" Of course she had to ask why.

"Because it didn't have a meaning yet, it was the day after she created the universe she lay lying in the middle as she recovered from the massive power she used. She was asleep and on her back as I came closer and observed her, you have to remember I didn't know what a female was back then." They looked at me like I was a scoundrel.

"But as I floated to her I noticed her breasts were much larger than mine and her figure looked much curvier and smooth than my rigged muscles. Her long hair flowed silently in the darkness as I observed her, I couldn't smell her as I came closer and looked at her face. To put it simply there was no errors in her facial features; she was perfect in every way to me back then." I said as they raised multiple eyebrows at my description.

"But before I knew it I was floating over her looking at her lip as I gently leaned in and kissed her, but as I did I had no idea what I did so I stopped and flew off into the darkness to think what this strange feeling I had was going on. From being secluded to myself over the trillions of years I didn't exactly know what pleasuring was so my lust when out of control for a millennia as I slept in a black hole until it wore off." I said as they all looked at me fiercer.

"You dog you, you took our moms first kiss when she was asleep nice." Eros said giving me thumbs up before he got slapped by Ourea in the back of the head.

"What are you all talking about me?" Said a female voice as Chaos walked out of the other room as she hadn't heard my last question they asked.

"Oh nothing much." I said as she saw me and her face lit up, she ran over and gave me a hug as I was almost suffocated with her breasts. They were so soft but I came back as she let me go and gave me a smile.

"It is good to see you Percy I heard about the name change form Nyx it thing it suits you much better the Forgotten. But seriously what were you guys talking about?" She asked eyeing us like bad children.

"Oh they were talking about how Percy stole your first kiss the day after you created the universe, he also said something about pleasuring and lust." Said Aether's daughter as she smiled at her, Chaos suddenly turned to me as I shook my head at her angry expression.

"Okay listen to me before you do something rash okay, I did kiss you but I had no idea what it meant back then. But that was it I didn't do anything else to you I promise on my name." I said as she eyed the rest as they nodded, she let me go and dusted me off and cleared her throat.

"Well I am pretty sure I wouldn't have thought what a kiss meant back then, but that doesn't get you off the hook got it. So Percy let me take you to your team okay." She said grabbing my arm and dragging my small body with her, as the doors leading to the room shut I heard laughter inside the room.

"So what's with the small body?" She asked still dragging me down a futuristic looking hall.

"It was for something else I can change back in a week so don't worry, but I think I will change to my 18 year old form instead of my adult form." I said as we left the hall into garden area that had plants so exotic you would never guess they were plants at all.

As she dragged me on we passed outside to what looked like a training area, I heard voices as Chaos walked in the outdoor training facility. He long black dress changed to a pair of military pants and sneakers with a military jacket. She was all in black and her hair was still at her mid back flowing like silk.

"Chaos." I kept hearing as people bowed to her, they all were also wearing black as they looked at the young kid getting dragged by her cladded in white.

They all had a symbol of a crown on their chests as they practiced with sword, shields, spears, and old time weapons.

"I thought you would have more guns." I commented as she nodded.

"Guns have been prohibited on Chaos planet, the only ones we have are on our star cruisers and that is it." She said as I thought about it.

As she continued to drag me across the field I looked around to find massive buildings with flying cars in the sky. The buildings were larger than any I had ever seen as I looked up at the impressive buildings.

But finally she came to a stop lifted me up and set me down and dusted me off.

"Okay Percy this is your group, I believe you can handle the introductions yourself so I will be off." She said as she left me in front of five males and females all around an oak tree with a grass area around it.

Three were on the ground looking at me and one in the once taking a nap and the other was already up dusting himself off.

"Good day I believe you are Percy that Chaos has told us about, you are a lot younger than I thought." He commented as he looked me over and the others starred at me.

"I will change back to my 18 year old form in a week that is when my power transfer to this body will be completed." I said as one girl instantly looked at me with a serious look.

"I thought power transfers took mere seconds?" She asked as she looked at me.

"It does but my power is so large that it takes a week at best to transfer over." I said as her eyes widened.

"Okay well line up and introduce yourselves." I said as most of them sighed and lined up, there were three girls and two males.

The one who talked to me first stepped forward and removed his hood revealing a head full of black short hair not to short you could see his scalp but just enough so you didn't. He had lime green eyes and a scar running form the middle of his forehead to his left ear. He stood a good five eleven and had a medium build unlike my swimmers body.

"Name is Mark don't have a last name after my family lost its power over a world, I have shape shifting power that can make me into any animal or object I have ever seen. That includes I can turn my arms into sword that are made of metal." He said as he demonstrated turning he left arm into a sword made of black.

Next came forward the girl who asked me the power transfer question, as she took down her hood she was a spitting image of Mark but in female form.

"My name is Emily I am Mark's older sister by one minute, my powers are I can copy and preform any power I see. I can keep five powers I can use at all times." She said as she did the same as Mark turning her hand into a metal glove instead.

Next was a women about the same height as me at five six and maybe even shorter, she took off her hood revealing a head of brown hair and silver eyes. She was gorgeous so to speak for her size.

"Hello Percy my name is Annabel Makens, I was found by Chaos as an orphan and helped by her to find this place. My powers are the devils key I call it; I can open a door to dungeon that Tartarus made in space. It is similar to earths but is much much worse by a long hall, also I am trained in assassination techniques unlike the rest. But I don't look it but I am the oldest out of all of them at 19 years old." She said proudly as Mark snicker only to get punched by his sister.

The next was a male much larger than the rest maybe seven feet tall and hulking in size, he took off his head revealing a soft face. He didn't have any scars or anything else he had short blond hair and blue eyes that showed he was friendly.

"Hello my name is Ethan Cross I come from a large humanoid race of one of Chaos's planets she protects, I have grown only half my normal height. I can change my skin into an impenetrable substance and possess massive strength." He said simply as Annabel jumped on his shoulder and sat on his left one, he blushed as she sat down but didn't seem to mind.

The last one was a woman as she stepped forward and took of her hood to reveal a strategic face. She had the whole sectary looking going with the glasses and hair in a bun as she scanned me over. Her eyes were red and her hair was blond, she then took out a notebook and started to scratch things down. Finally she spoke when she finished.

"My name is Isabel Sessily you can just call me Ise, I am the team's strategic planner and have a power over Terrain. I can alter the terrain like rock and metals with my power to give us the tactical advantage. You are not exactly what we expected to be put in the least; we expected some war hardened general of a person." She said honestly as they all nodded.

"Oh I know I will change in a week when my power fully returns to me, but I have seen more battles then you young people will ever see. Even if you read books you will not ever come to my level of knowledge about them. After 7 trillion years and then some you see some mighty things." I said as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well still how can we prove you are going to be a good general?" Ise said as I sighed at what they were getting at.

"Why don't you all attack me it would be faster than explaining it all to you." I said as I stepped back, they all looked surprised but nodded. We walked over to the middle of the training area as the rest parted as they saw what was going on. One ran to the building to go get the rest of the primordials as I took off my jacket and gave it to someone as I stretched.

The five took off their cloak revealing training armor that looked to be made of some leather like material and skin tight. The girls had little over coats that covered their skin tight shirts hiding anything that they wouldn't want to see. They had multiple things on them like pockets but that was about it. Ise stood in the back in a work dress at a hologram computer she was typing in.

"Is she in the fight?" I asked as they nodded at me as I move my hands in the gloves that were my power gloves.

"Start!" Someone shouted at us as we began our little skirmish.

In an instant Annabel was behind me as she tried to stab me in the back, Ethan turned a copper color and was running like the hulk at me as he took a strike before Annabel could. I jumped up and kicked off his fist twisting in the air as he ran into Annabel. Before I hit the ground rock came shooting up out of the ground trying to hit me as I kicked off of it and the multiple others.

I heard a bow shoot as I twirled in the air and grabbed a arrow shot by Emily as Mark was running over to where I was going to land. Ethan was back up and ripped a huge piece of rock out of the ground and threw it at me in the air as it hit me. As I sailed to the ground with the rock on me Emily turned her arm in a giant hammer as she used it to smash me into the ground.

The ground cracked and infolded as I was pushed into the earth with the massive hit, then the rock exploded somehow as I was pushed farther down into a steaming crater.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"You had to make the rock explode didn't you?" Emily complained as Annabel rod on Ethan's shoulder.

"Well it was a little overkill but you have to admit it was sweet wasn't it." She said from on top of Ethan's shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mark said as he walked to the side of the crater as steam poured out of it.

"Well form my calculations I think he might be alive still." Ise said straitening her glasses, suddenly they all stopped talking as they felt a power signature come from within the hole.

"Owe you guys that hurt." Percy said as he climbed out of the hole without even a scratch on him not even his white clothes were ripped or dirty.

"He can take a hit that is for sure." Ethan said as he set down Annabel and walked over to Percy as he dusted himself off a little.

"Anny make a door okay." He said as she got red because of the nickname.

"My name is Annabel get it right you big dork." She said as pentagram opened up spread to about the size of a truck, screams came out of the door as she opened up the door to the universes worst jail.

Ethan lunged at Percy as he just noticed the lumbering giant as he hit him, Percy sailed through the air into the portal as chains caught him and dragged him in. Then the pentagram closed as Annabel it and dusted off her hands.

"Was that really necessary?" Mark asked looking at the two.

"Absolutely if he wasn't going to fight and win against us he needed to go somewhere didn't he." Ethan said in a cold tone that made the viewer's shiver.

By this time the council of primordials and Chaos came outside and walked over to the six.

"What did you do to him?" Chaos asked immediately in a deadly tone as Annabel gulped; Chaos saw this and guesses right.

"You sent him to Oblivion?" She asked as they nodded as instantly her hand hit her head as a migrane started up.

"You guys don't know what is coming to you; everyone back up fifty feet got it." She yelled as everyone but the six backed up as Chaos told them to stay. As they stood there a voice suddenly was heard from the space around them.

"Ah Oblivion the jail I created for Tartarus as a gift for his thousandth birthday, very nice I have to admit it but you cannot set its creator there and expect him to stay do you?" Suddenly a white pentagram exploded in the middle of the field revealing a 18 year old male decked out in white.

"You see when you threw me into my own dungeon I created the power transfer increase a seven fold. Thank you for that now I am in my 18 year old form, but since I need to get used to the body again it will only take a second." He said as he was gone in an instant, not even Chaos could see him as he move faster than light by many folds.

The pentagram closed as suddenly Ethan put up his armor to only be hit by Percy who just appeared right in front of him. All Percy did was flick him as he was throne faster than sound straight into a metal wall, the metal folded around him in a ball as Percy used his powers and folded the wall around him. The ball of metal fell on the ground in a thud as Percy turned to face the rest as he again disappeared.

The next victim was Annabel as she tried to stab him but he caught her hand and punched her in the gut as a small lightening burst exploded between them. She flew smoking straight into Ise as they were throne right into a wall her created. As they crashed into it cracked from the force as it started to mold around them. In a second they looked like the Han Solo off of Star wars when he was carbon frozen.

Mark wasted no time as he launched himself at Percy in against rhino beast thing with an elephant trunk and some other weird things. Percy just waited at he caught up to him as he reared back and punched him in the skull. He was hit so hard he was barrier in the ground upside down in the form as Percy walked around him to the last two people.

Emily stood ready with a sword as Percy walked up to her with a smile on his face as she gulped as he approached her.

"Nice feeling isn't it, fear controls humans and every being more than we think. When a mouse faces a giant the mouse would naturally run away, but it looks like this mouse is a little stubborn isn't she." He said as she started shaking in fear, she knew she couldn't beat him.

His power was nothing like she had ever seen the way things bended to his will as he stood right in front of her. Finally she reverted her hand back to a normal hand and submitted to him, he laughed as she did.

"Haha I never thought you would but it looks like the little mouse is learning isn't she? Well how about I let them out and I tell you who I really am and my power." He said as she nodded and walked over to Mark who had reverted back to his normal form.

Percy snapped his fingers and instantly the wreckage to the court yard fixed itself and the other three popped out right in front of him gasping for air. They looked up in fear at the new and handsome Percy as he stood at a full six three and held himself like gentle giant.

"Okay line up it is time I introduced myself to you for the first time." He said as everyone in the courtyard including the primordials lined up in front of him as he looked them over.

"My name is Percy Jackson I was once known as Forgotten; I am father of the gods of the unknown. I have traveled the universe since the day it was created; I have been to different dimensions in my trillions of years alive. I have seen Chaos grow up from a baby girl into a fine woman along with all of the primordials." He said as one hand went up as he answered Mark's question.

"Who are the gods of the unknown?" He asked as even Chaos nodded.

"They are beings created from the collapse of a universe, there are currently twelve of them living in U99 as far as they know I am long dead but I still get their prayers every day." He said as Chaos's eyes widened.

"There is only 98 U's how it that possible I don't remember making another one." Chaos said as he stopped her.

"Yes I know I created this U with my own powers as a home for them as I collapse a dimension with my powers when I was young. I have made many wrongs in my life and practicing my powers in a dimension and collapsing them is one of my worst. But they are my children so to speak so I keep them safe out of harm's way were they make their own U to live in." He said silencing her.

"But on to my powers you might be wondering what they are." He said as everyone including Chaos nodded.

"Well my powers are what you would call cause and effect and space manipulation. Cause and effect I can change the rules set by Chaos herself in this universe, and with space manipulation I can control the universe how I see fit. But this doesn't exclude other universes as well." He said leaving the crowd silent until someone spoke.

"What is cause and effect do?" He asked a Percy smiled at him.

"Good question let me demonstrate, **every time Ethan thinks about Annabel he will kiss her.**" Percy said in voice that seemed to change something in everyone, suddenly Ethan kissed Annabel as she squealed in surprise.

"Stop him!" She yelled as he kissed her again on the lips as she struggled to get out of his reach but seemed to enjoy it at the same time.

"Percy, stop him please." Chaos said as he nodded and cut the rule he had just made in the universe. Ethan just got punched by a red face Annabel who didn't leave his side, Percy cold have sworn he heard her say he didn't need the rule to do it anyways.

"I am pretty sure you all know what space manipulation is as Chaos demonstrates it all the time, so I believe you are all dismissed." Percy said as the recruits nodded and walked off to whatever they needed to do.

"Percy I don't believe you are off the hook yet, you still have a welcoming party to go to." Chaos said as she grabbed him and dragged him away.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-Who Percy should hook up with (preferably not Artemis not because I dislike her just because I don't want this to end up like one of the common Artemis/Percy stories.)**


	5. Parties, Secrets, & Mother Of All Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**POLLS RESULTS: Athena is the winner and will be Percy's lover but later after the war.**

**NOTICE: I will be doing a three year time skip each chapter after this. Until I hit my mystical number of fourteen or sixteen years.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Good question let me demonstrate, **every time Ethan thinks about Annabel he will kiss her**." Percy said in voice that seemed to change something in everyone, suddenly Ethan kissed Annabel as she squealed in surprise.

"Stop him!" She yelled as he kissed her again on the lips as she struggled to get out of his reach but seemed to enjoy it at the same time.

"Percy, stop him please." Chaos said as he nodded and cut the rule he had just made in the universe. Ethan just got punched by a red face Annabel who didn't leave his side, Percy cold have sworn he heard her say he didn't need the rule to do it anyways.

"I am pretty sure you all know what space manipulation is as Chaos demonstrates it all the time, so I believe you are all dismissed." Percy said as the recruits nodded and walked off to whatever they needed to do.

"Percy I don't believe you are off the hook yet, you still have a welcoming party to go to." Chaos said as she grabbed him and dragged him away.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat on a coach watching the party go on as I sipped on some alcoholic beverages, Ise sat with me but was working on her computer typing away. I just watched as the whole barracks of chaos's army was dancing and partying. Ethan and Annabel were awkwardly hanging out by the food table. Mark and Emily were dancing with each other and laughing and talking.

"So Ise how long have you been alive?" I asked her as she looked up from her paper at me; she still had on her work mode clothes and hair style.

"Five hundred years but I am immortal so I stopped at 18 years old, Annabel thinks she is the oldest but I really am I hide it well don't I." She said as I nodded.

"Ise can I see your hand for a second." I asked as she got a curious look on her face and slowly reached out obeying my order.

"What do you need it for?" She asked as I gently grabbed it and looked at her semi pale and smooth skin.

"Just a little background check is all." I said as I suddenly pricked her finger and some blood gathered on the top of it. She tried to pull away but I put the finger with the blood in my mouth sucking it off.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a usual girly voice as she yanked her hand from me, he looked flustered as I licked my lips and let my powers go to work. In an instant I had Ise's full history of her life in my memory; to put it simply I knew every little detail of her life up to this moment.

"Oh sorry I should have told you I can see people's past if I have some of their blood, don't worry I already got the rests just you were left that's all. By the way you should have more fruit in your diet it's not good to have all that protein every night." I said as she just looked totally embarrassed at what I just said.

"Shut up." Is all she said as she then she turned back to her computer and started typing again, I just chuckled and looked back at the raging party.

The dance floor was packed to the brim as the people danced and the primordials were also dancing on the floor. Chaos just then came over to us as she sat down to my right with a glass of beer in her hand. She let out a breath and took a sip of the beer as we three said nothing to each other looking over the crowd.

"So Percy how does it feel to be back?" Chaos asked as I looked at her, she had long black hair and pale skin. She looked beautiful for how old she was that was for sure.

"Feels good to be noticed again that is for sure, with so many years of nothing to do you learn that meeting people that are just going to forget you becomes old. But this is nice but some day most of these people will forget me, all except for you and the immortals." I said as the deepness of the speech could be heard.

"Well after this war you will be remembered until the end of this universe, your name will be remembered don't you forget it so throw those thoughts out of your head and have some fun." She said as I smiled at her, Ise laughed a little as we both looked at her as she looked up at us.

"You two sound like an old married couple." She snickered as Chaos laughed but I just kept looking at her.

"Says the girl who has a stuffed animal collection of a thousand stuffed animals, and sleeps with them every night." I said as her face went from humor to complete horror.

"How do you know that?" She said in a deadly whisper as I smiled at her, Chaos raised a eyebrow at her.

"Remember I know everything about you because I had your blood; don't think any of your past is kept secret from me. Miss 1783 space queen of Baron six currently modeling in seven universe wide magazines." I said as her face went from anger to complete red and she got up and left with her lab top.

"She is space queen of Baron six?" Chaos asked as I just nodded, I snapped my fingers and a magazine popped out of nowhere into my hands.

"Page 67 the is the centerfold." I said as she opened it up to the center to find Ise wearing a sexy blue bikini on a sore of a blue sea. She hid her proportions well that was for sure; in the magazine she had solid D cups and very curvy figure in an hourglass shape.

"This is her?" Chaos asked as I just nodded and snapped my fingers and it disappeared.

"Yep it is her, kind of throws the whole 'I am a strategist' thing out the door doesn't it?" I said as she nodded.

"I had no idea." Chaos said as I chuckled.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about the five." I said as she continued looking at me.

"Like what?" She said.

"Mark and Emily aren't real siblings, or Ethan is actually engaged to someone but he loves Annabel instead. Annabel masturbates to pictures of Ethan whenever she does the deed." I said to her as her eyebrows rose.

"Wow we just can hide anything from you can we?" She said as I smiled at her.

"That's for sure, not even you can hide things from me." I said leaving her with an angry look.

"Like what?" She asked me.

"Like you were the centerfold for earths playboy magazine one month in 2001, or that you have not ever had sexual intercourse in all your life of a trillion years." I said as she punched me after I finished, it hurt but I just chuckled as I looked at her red face.

"You will tell no one got it." She said in a voice that left no room for reason to argue.

"Okay I won't I will just let those thoughts of you run around in my head so don't worry I won't forget about it I never do." I said as she just coughed and nodded.

"Good well I will see you later I am going to dance okay." She said as she got up and walked away, I just took a sip of my beer and watched the party rage on.

**LINEBREAK:**

I don't sleep which is funny well I do sort of but my mind never sleeps, but my body rests every so often. But I sat over a plant and cement filled plaza watching people wake up from last night's party. People dragged themselves off the ground and waddled over to their homes to get washed up.

Tartarus was passed out on the ground drooling as Chaos came over with an ice bag on her head and kicked him to wake him up. All while I just sat and watched from a building nearby on the roof, Mark and Emily were nowhere to be found and Ethan and Annabel were passed out by the punch bowl.

Annabel used Ethan's whole upper body since she was so small for a bed, not one limb hung over his chest as she lay curled up drooling on him. As he breathed in and out she rose and fell with his chest along with her own breathing.

Ise was in her room as I could sense sleeping still from the blood I had from her yesterday, it's kind of an after effect thing. But as I watched the people pole themselves together I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Mark in his normal clothes; he sat down beside me as I just turned back and looked at the party plaza.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked him as he thought about it.

"Well I blacked out half way through and I have no idea where I woke up, I just followed your sent here thinking you might know." He said as I smelled myself.

"Well I can figure it out but I have to have a drop of you blood if that is okay with you." I said as he nodded and cut his finger with a dagger, he held his hand over mine as I drop of blood fell on my pointer finger.

As I licked it he got a weird look but I got his background for the second time, the first time was unimportant but this time there was new information. I choked when I found out what he did last night, if he found out he would have some thinking to do.

"Okay I know but do you really want to know?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure what could be so bad?" He asked as I just kept a stern look on him.

"You made out with Emily after both of you were drunk, you almost had sex but you passed out before you both could." I said as his expression went straight from playful to complete and udder shock, he suddenly grabbed his head in his hands.

"Oh god what have I done?" He asked himself.

"Well you know the real truth that you aren't siblings so I wouldn't mention it to Emily, since she doesn't know that you aren't siblings so I will keep this between me and you for now." I said patting his back as all he could do was nod.

"Okay I will leave it to you." He said as he got up and walked off.

"Mark be ready to leave at noon got it, we still have a mission no matter what." I said as he nodded.

I stood up and stretch as I finished watching him walk away, as I stood up I thought of the rest of the team should get ready so I went to wake up the two love birds first. I rippled into existence right by Ethan and Annabel who were still asleep, so I decided to have some fun.

I used some space manipulation to create a giant bubble of hover it above then as I thought of a rule to make that would be funny.

"**When Annabel gets wet when near Ethan she grow into a much more mature and sexually attractive body, when the Ethan gets wet near Annabel he shrinks into a child the size of Annabel. Once dry they will stay like that for the day, after the day is up this law will vanish.**" I finished it with pride as I dumped the water on them as they both lurched up and started coughing from the water in their mouths.

"Good lord Percy what are you doing?" Annabel screamed at me as she didn't notice she was growing into a six foot, long leg, large proportion, hourglass shape women of 27 years old. Ethan shrank instantly as he found himself Annabel's normal size, all of their clothes stayed the same size so it was funny looking.

"Oh god Percy what have you done to us?" Ethan said grabbing his very large underwear and holding onto them like pants as he stood up in a seven year old child. He was the same size as an earth child the same age as Annabel struggled to hold her clothes that tore apart on her on.

"Just a little modification for now don't worry it will only last for the day, here I will help out." I said as I snapped my fingers, Annabel was stood up and instantly clothed in proper clothing. The clothing consisted of skinny jeans, black high heels, a silver t-shirt, necessary undergarments, and a black jacket that was unzipped in the front showing off her cleavage.

Ethan was now in a child's sailor uniform it even had a little hat; he just looked at Annabel and drooled as she looked over her new body. Ethan gulped as she looked down at him, you could easily see she was holding in a laugh as she covered her mouth. Her brown hair now had traces of silver highlights in it as Ethan was short and marine style not shaved off though.

"Oh my god Ethan you're so cute." She said as she picked him and hugged him in the air, he was barrier in her D cups as he thrashed around in her grip.

"Annabel let me go!" He yelled as he gasped for air as she sat him down as he striated his had and minute tie.

"Thank you, now Percy change me back." He said blushing as he looked up at Annabel who seemed to enjoy the new body.

"No way man, you have to stay like that for the day. Just follow Annabel to the meeting place, I can feel Emily is awake now and Ise is still out like a light so I am going to wake her up." I said as Annabel smiled and picked him up in her arms.

"Okay then Percy will do I will take care of the little man." She said as she ran off carrying him.

"Ah young people." I said as I opened a ripple over to where Ise was sleeping.

As I popped in the room it was pink and grey all around, she was sleeping in her bed in a black pajamas with her hair down. I walked up to her and noticed she fell asleep doing something, I slowly but efficiently got the lab top she was using as I pillow and looked at it.

On it was a series of number and stats that mostly meant nothing to me, but as I scrolled up I noticed a picture of me and a profile sheet. It had a list of my different attributes and a stat circle, most of it had a mystery sign on it. But some was filled out like my name or my type of being, but also my powers and listed how they work.

"Percy what are you doing in here?" I head as I looked to find Ise slowly lean up and up on her glasses as her hair hang down.

"Just waking you up is all, but then I found this very impressive. But I will give you some more information my power over cause and effect have a little catch to them." I said as I handed her the laptop.

"What would make it the double edged sword?" She asked as she put her hair into a lazy ponytail.

"The ripple it causes, every time I use that power think of it as a drop of water landing in a puddle. What happens to it? The water makes a wave and as I reaches the edges it comes back, when it comes back it all goes back into the center of the puddle and makes a small hump." I said as she nodded in understanding.

"Well in space it is very similar the ripple reaches the edges of the universe in a second and comes back in a second. When they come back into one point which is right in front of me where I said it, it causes a tear in the universe but that tear mends in a second and becomes stable again. But what happens if a lot of water is poured in, the recoil is much larger and more destructive."

"What I am saying is the larger thing I use that power on the larger the tear, but if the tear is to large like let's say a galaxy the universe will tear itself to shreds in an instant. I have seen this before many times and I have no wish to repeat it again, so I try and keep it just space manipulation." I finished as she typed it down.

"Wait how large does it have to be to rip apart the universe?" She asked as I thought about it.

"It has to be the size of a universe, like the army we are going to face. You see why I can't use my full powers when I fight, I know you can tell. But I can use my full strength and space manipulation to the max but if I use cause and effect it will kill you all. But I will live on I don't know why but I will to live to see another universe grow to only be destroyed again." I said as she suddenly hugged me.

"Percy you have seen so much terrible things I still wonder how you keep it together." She said hugging me and rubbing my back as I let out a simple chuckle, but you could feel the pain in it.

"I wonder myself sometimes, but my best guess is that there is always one person who won't forget you no matter what. I have still yet to find that person for myself so I still keep searching for her." I said as she pulled off and gave me a smile.

"Love does crazy things to us that I know, now get out of my room so I can get dressed." She commanded as I laughed and rippled out.

I appeared in the meeting room to find everyone but Ise there sitting and chatting, Emily and Annabel were harassing Ethan in his little sailor costume. While Mark was taking glances at his not real sister and Annabel was tickling Ethan as he was yelling at them to stop while crying in laughter.

I walked in and sat down at my white chair that I had ordered in last night, what can I say I like my white. As I sat down everyone finally noticed I had walked in and quieted down, Annabel picked up the small Ethan and sat him in her lap as they all turned and faced me.

"Hello everyone glad to see you are up and awake, Ise will join us soon so I will start without her. I can guess she has some sort of thing in here so she can hear us talk." I said as I turned to the very suspicious plant on my desk, just as I thought it had a miniature microphone on one leaf.

"Okay to begin we will leave at five o'clock and head in the direction of the army, we will be light warped several times as we head to the front lines of battle. I will be in the main strike force every time, Ethan will be with me."

"Annabel and Emily will be in charge of the flanks with Chaos's army and Mark will serve as a spy on enemy lines. Ise will stay behind the lines and give you plans for the day. I will stick to my own." I finished as they all nodded I guess Ise did from her shower were she was listing to also.

"Okay now that we have our positions down I need a list from Ise about who the commanders are okay." I said as suddenly a list of names and pictures started to print on my desk as I laughed.

"Always one step ahead huh." I said as the others got a weird look at me.

"Alright we leave in three hours you are dismissed to do as you please until then." I said as I got up and grabbed the giant list of commanders.

**LINEBREAK:**

Several hours later we were on our way in a space ship provided by Chaos, apparently the fighting already started about a week ago on the front lines. As we flew in silence a weird question came from Emily.

"Percy I have a question is this your first war?" She asked as I looked up from my lazy boy as the rest surrounded me in our space ship.

"No it isn't this is my firth actually, the first one was to protect this universe. A group of beings like me that could jump from dimension to dimension had come to this one. They only lingered for destruction of all life that was their programming."

"During that war I had to lead the beings away to a different dimension to fight my full power, I fought for years in a circle of dead bodies floating weightlessly in space. But it finally pushed me over the edge one day as I used my cause and effect power. There was so many of them the ripple I had created ripped the universe apart into nothing."

"That was my first war but to see a universe collapse is something only my mind could process, thing of seeing time reaches its end in an instant then rewind just as fast. All the events storm into your mind forcing you to see everything in an instant. To feel every feeling of life as it passes and rewinds from death to birth, every one of their memories becoming yours as well as pain."

"That happened to me several times as I was in other wars as well with the same creatures again and again. But I finally ended it with one final cause and effect command; I had commanded every universe with the creatures to die. In one second the memories of every human, plant, enemy, and universe was planted in my head."

"So you could say I have the knowledge of thirty universes floating in my mind. The future the past and the present of them all are clear as day to me in my memories." I finished as they all looked at me as Ise asked a question.

"Wait does that mean since some universes are very similar to this one that you have memories of this universe to a point?" She asked as I just nodded.

"Yes it does, you could say I know what will happen next but only around me for I didn't exist in those dimensions so I don't have a clear focus on what will happen to us. But I can tell many stars away what will happen from day to day year to year decade to decade. You see after seeing most of the possibilities life around you becomes dull."

"But to answer your question no I cannot but the fates can for they can see glimpses of the universes going to be made from future decisions. But I am in a blind spot to them as well, you could say I am a being stuck in a time without time itself." I said as the deepness of my conversation got them thinking for most the ride there.

Once we exited the last massive warp gate, they look like giant circles that bend light and shoot you through it. We came out on what looked to be a giant planet, as we got closer we saw there were giant building and camps covering the ocean less planet. We landed a couple of minutes later to see an army waiting of us, battalions and hundreds of other high ranking officers wore gas masks.

The environment I guess wasn't compatible with their lungs, as we got up to walk out someone handed us gas masks like theirs. I declined mine but the others accepted as the door opened from the space ship and let us out.

"Greeting sir." I said reaching the end of the ramp as the lead general stood before me, the rest of my group stood behind me looking at the forces that were constantly moving around.

"Greetings sir good to see you could make it, lady Chaos told us you were coming. We have already set up a tent for your troops; I promise my shoulders won't get in your way." He said as I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir but I prefer to sleep in a different location then you might think, but I think the others will enjoy it very much." I said as he nodded at me.

"Okay sir might I ask your rank sir?" He asked as I laughed and nodded.

"My current space rank is watcher right above Chaos, you could say I hold more authority than she does. But don't let my rank freak you out, so I have hear you guys got some new sweet robots to play with." I said as I walked with him by his troops as I motioned for the rest to go to their bunks, they did as they fallowed someone who was supposed to show them where they were.

"I guess they were right we can't keep a secret around you huh, yeah we did they are in bunker seven currently we have ten in total but that might just be enough with you around." He said leading me to the bunker were they kept them.

As we walked into the hundred story building I found a towering giant robot of sorts, think of a gundam slash jaeger from Pacific Rim with wings and giant weapons. They were all completely black and looked pretty badass

"Damn." I said while whistling at him.

"You like?" He asked.

"Yeah I do they seem fun to fly." I said as he laughed at me.

"Oh they do much more than that; the gun they have is a rail gun. It shoots bullets the size of a battleship on Earth. They also use energy swords and a ripple drive for power, guess how much each one cost." He said as the end as I looked over them.

"Enough to colonize a planted to the second age?" I suggested as he laughed at me.

"Good guess but I am affair you are wrong it would be enough to colonize a planet to the seventh stag." He said as I almost choked.

"Good lord that is a lot of money, well I hope they work it is going to be sweet." I said as he nodded.

"If you would like we set aside one for you just in case you get the jitters for ridding in one." He said as my mouth dropped, sure being able to change space was cool but to be able to ride in one of these would be sweet.

"I would love to but I will have to decline instead I want you to have it adjusted to Ise, I won't knee something like that. Just modified it to her settings, I am pretty sure she will want it to more on defense then attack. But listen to her on the modifications and she will be more help in the future for you guys." I said as he looked disappointed but nodded in acceptance.

"Alright we go into battle tomorrow so be ready to hit the front lines, so go get some sleep okay tomorrow will be a busy day for you." He said as I nodded and we left our different ways, as I entered my tent they provided me by my troop I found everyone in it.

Everyone sat around a desk talking about different things, Ethan and Annabel were back to normal as a day had passed in light travel. She sat on his lap in her normal black silver gear and he in his sleeveless leather armor.

"Alright guys it's time for bed, Ise follow the general tomorrow in the morning he has a present for you to modify for yourself. Alright that is about it guys sleep well we have a war to fight in tomorrow." I finished as they all nodded and left to their bunks.

I then rippled into where I wanted to sleep it was the upper atmosphere of the planet, as I rippled in a yawned in sleepiness. It had been a tiring last few days and I had to get some sleep, all I did as I started to orbit the planet as I crossed my legs and laid back.

I looked at the planet as I watched the area where we were stationed disappeared beyond the horizon but all it did was reveal more armies living on the planet. I couldn't help but admire this was just one of many planets stationed in a half sphere were the army was going to attack.

But I left my mind drift asleep for the first time in a long time awaiting tomorrow's battle.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**


	6. First Seven Years, Children Await

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**NOTICE: My ever so loving fans I bring to you something I have come upon a story that has an uncanny resemblance to mine it is Perseus Jackson - First Born of Chaos. It is pretty much the same story just if I were to make it teen ratted.**

**POLLS RESULTS: Athena is the winner and will be Percy's lover but later after the war. Also check the notice.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Alright we go into battle tomorrow so be ready to hit the front lines, so go get some sleep okay tomorrow will be a busy day for you." He said as I nodded and we left our different ways, as I entered my tent they provided me by my troop I found everyone in it.

Everyone sat around a desk talking about different things; Ethan and Annabel were back to normal as a day had passed in light travel. She sat on his lap in her normal black silver gear and he in his sleeveless leather armor.

"Alright guys it's time for bed, Ise follow the general tomorrow in the morning he has a present for you to modify for yourself. Alright that is about it guys sleep well we have a war to fight in tomorrow." I finished as they all nodded and left to their bunks.

I then rippled into where I wanted to sleep it was the upper atmosphere of the planet, as I rippled in a yawned in sleepiness. It had been a tiring last few days and I had to get some sleep, all I did as I started to orbit the planet as I crossed my legs and laid back.

I looked at the planet as I watched the area where we were stationed disappeared beyond the horizon but all it did was reveal more armies living on the planet. I couldn't help but admire this was just one of many planets stationed in a half sphere were the army was going to attack.

But I left my mind drift asleep for the first time in a long time awaiting tomorrow's battle.

**NOW: YEAR 1**

**PERCY POV:**

I stood in the area I was designated by the general; it was on the upper half of the half sphere of planets. It overlooked the whole 3D battlefield as far as my eyes could see, but I sat quietly with no one around me. All I had to communicate was an ear peace with my fellow comrades; Ise had been out of battle for about a week before she was actually ready with her new machine.

Ethan and Annabel were to infiltrate the forces and assassinate the major generals of the enemy forces. Emily and Mark were with the main forces causing as much trouble as possible, they fought the battles on main planets surface. I was stationed to take out any planet destroying ships that were coming.

I watched as the sky was lit up with soundless explosions in space, high powered laser flying. I watched countless missiles fly through space crashing into ships. The sound of nothing was kind of pleasant as I watched the carnage bellow. I also took a glance at the wars currently being fought on the surface of the planets.

I couldn't help but be amazed at how well the planets were defending themselves, but my job finally came up as I watched a planet destroyer get in range of one of the side planets. These planets didn't house men but giant space cannons that fired at the main forces in the middle.

I stood up from my comfy rock as I popped my neck and arms and legs, with a little push I went sailing through the emptiness straight to the ship. But before I knew it they began to start to fire, I silently cursed myself for not noticing they were already pre charged. I went faster and faster until I came in between the cannon and the planet ready to redirect the particle bean.

The cannon fired as the blue beam shot straight towards me, any rock floating in the way were instantly vaporized into nothing. But I just lifted my hand up as the beam approached me, as it hit it didn't fly off instead it began to gather a few feet from my palm in a ball the size of a basketball.

Finally after a few minutes the beam stopped and I was left standing completely unharmed and with a basketball of pure and raw energy. I wasted no time using the ball to fire my own laser much smaller than the ships though. But much more powerful than the ship, the bean cut through the ship like it was nothing.

But I didn't stop there as I began to move the laser over the enemy forces, ship burst into flame and exploded into tiny little pieces. I almost began laughing that it was so ease but I held my composure as I made laps with my laser avoiding planets as I went along. Finally after about thirty minutes I was out of the energy ball.

There was very little enemy forces in this wave left as they began to retreat back to their base a few light years away. But that distance was nothing but a minute leap with their ships, I watched as ship left the stranded ones behind. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry but that left in an instant as I began to look for escape pods like every battle.

I always do this alone and by myself no one else that was a direct command from myself to the general. My command was to not let anyone interfere with my search for surviving people. I flew in the wreckage looking at the still red hot metal flying around. During this time it gave me time to think about my memories stuck in my head.

All the lives that I ended with my single command all of the life I made cease to exist. But I snapped out of my thought trance as I felt a life force about a football field away. I looked up to find an escape pod floating in silence; I flew up silently to it hoping for the best.

I moved to the window of the pod to find a very unusual sight in this war, it was a woman. She had a bandage wrapped around her leg to stop bleeding from her thigh. But in her arm was a small bundle, she didn't notice me as I moved with the window observing her. The sight of the baby made me furious.

From the look of it the baby was not more than a few hours old and still covered in fluid as the mother tried to wipe the little man off. But what this meant was that one of our sides was using pregnant females or non-combatants in battle. But then I noticed the uniform strung over her shoulder, it was the enemy symbol of power.

I gently lay my hand on the window as I look at her, she was crying as she tried to clean her baby off. At the sight I finally decided to make myself know as I tapped on the glass, she gently looked up to find me standing in the vacuum of space with a worried face. Her face showed surprise then anger as she gently put the baby closer to her chest.

I put my hands up showing I was not here to hurt her as I grabbed the handle on the pod and began to drag her through the vast emptiness. She looked surprised as I flew through space helping her. But my job wasn't over yet as I searched for more and more pods. After a little I found another but this one was another enemy pod.

But this one was special as it had a white cross on the side by the enemy symbol, which meant it was a medical pod. As I looked in the mirror I found just what I was looking for, sitting inside was a man in a white trench coat helping wrap a wound on his own leg. Again I tapped on the glass as I brought the female pod to a stop behind me.

He looked up to find me as he jumped up and pulled a pistol towards me, I just snapped my finger as the pistol disappeared. He panicked as she moved to the back of the pod by the bed made for patients. I tapped the glass again and pointed at the women in the other pod as he suddenly go the picture.

He nodded knowing that if he didn't do this I would smash his pod as let him boil in the pressuresless space. I moved both pods beside one another, just like a gloved the pods automatically moved closer connected to one another and combined into one medium sized pod.

I just nodded at him as he began to help the women by carrying her to the treatment bed, he then put the new born into a life support chamber. She gave me a smile as the man began to work on her leg, I then motioned I would be back in a few minutes with more people. They nodded as I flew off in the search for more survivors.

**LINEBREAK:**

I grabbed the last pod I could find as I dragged it to my little group of other pods that were all connected to one another. This pod had a few non solider people in it, as I flew to my house of 63 pod as this made 64, they were in a cube so it kind of looked like a house. People glided around in it, some were talking some were getting medical treatment.

I moved to the main window as I motioned to someone I was done, he nodded and yelled inside that I was done. I then grabbed the house of pods and began to drag it through the debris field. In about an hour later I met up with one of the ally's battle ships, they gladly let me in as they were normally the ship that did this for me.

They opened the cargo bay door as I dragged my little house inside; once the whole thing was inside they closed the gates. But they didn't turn back on the artificial gravity just yet, with ease they filled the room with air again. With a light ding the room told me it was full of the natural breathing air for humans.

I moved up to one of the widows and opened it, I moved around opening window to different pods as the people streamed out. The last ones out was the women with the doctor and the baby in the life support glob; the baby was clean and sleeping soundly as they came out.

"Okay everyone get to the floor they are going to turn on the gravity in just a little." I said as they all glided down to the floor. Finally the last person was down as the gravity turned on and everyone they began to move and stretch.

"Okay everyone the army will come in here in a minute so please stay calm and do as they say. You will be given a choice of going home or staying on the planet for civilians in this war." I said as they all began to murmur about what I just said.

"All I can say is good luck and make the right decision because this war is going to be a long one." I finished as the allies troops came into the room to take the people into custody.

**YEAR: 4**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Emily and Mark sat on top of a tank as they were heading toward another battle on one of the planets surfaces. The enemies had begun to slow down considerably in their attacks as nearly one fourth of their army had been wiped out over these three years. The attacks had gone down from once every week to once a month.

But this helped the allies as they were able to help repair and reorganize better this way, but they still have lost quite a bit over the last three years. They lost ten of their hundred planets that made the half sphere and about a billion men. But they have not been as bad as the enemy side for sure they have lost countless men and woman in the battles.

Plus every battle Percy brings back more and more survivors who are ready to help the allies. But right now the main battle is happening on a moon of the main planet where Percy has encountered a other worldly god. This was the first other god Percy had faced in this battle, but from his power waves he was at the same level as a primordial god.

His name is Ash for his black as night skin and dark waves of power running off of him. Percy stood in front of him as Emily and Mark arrived by tank and Ise in her machine was close by as well. Ethan and Annabel were still doing their dirty work very well were ever their base was.

"Please Ash I do not wish to harm you, back down while you can." Percy said in a pleading voice as the giant ten foot man responded.

"I simply cannot Percy this is my decision and mine alone, I have to do this for my family." He said as Percy just stayed silent.

"Then Ash, I wish you luck against me in this battle." Percy said in a bow as Ash nodded. It seemed like old friends fighting at the time but then everybody realized something. Percy had spent trillions of years running around, so there was a good chance he had met him before.

The first one to attack was Ash as he leapt at Percy who just stood still as his fist collided with Percy's gut. But something unexpected happened there was a sickening crack heard as Ash let out a roar and went down to his knees. Percy stood unmoving as he held a sad face as he took a step closer to Ash.

"You cannot win this battle Ash, please surrender to me and I will hide you from the enemy you won't ever have to fight again." Percy said in a pleading voice as Ash stood up gripping his very swollen fist.

"I cannot Percy they have my family what am I supposed to do betray them and let them get killed. Anyways if I die here they will kill them anyways, I don't have a choice in this." He said as Percy's fists gripped in a tight fist.

"They will pay for what they have done Ash where is your family right now." He said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"In the main battle ship that is currently fighting in space right now." He said as he gripped his fist in pain.

"Thank you this will only take a second." Percy said as he suddenly jumped off the surface of the planet into high orbit. He approached the ship so fast they didn't even see him coming before he slammed into the side of the ship breaking right through the exterior hull.

Percy wasted no time finding the three godly signals from the prison bay; he gave a good stomp to the floor below him. The floor exploded into pieces as went deeper and deeper into the ship wasting it from the inside.

Finally he reached the prison as he saw two women and a boy inside a cage with armed guards. The guards didn't even get a chance to look before they turned into dust from one of Percy's rules. But then the rule snapped into nothing as Percy destroyed it. Not wasting time Percy grabbed three space suits and tossed them to the family.

"Put these on they will protect you from the moons atmosphere, Ash is waiting for you." He said as they all looked at him in disbelief, instead of talking they all put on the suits. As soon as they were done Percy stuck his hand through the bars and rippled the family to where Ash was. The reason Percy didn't go was because this ship needed to be destroyed.

Percy stopped looking around until he found the place he was looking for, it was the main nuclear engine. Percy ripped through wall like paper killing anyone he saw on the way, but finally he got to the room. The room was hot like really hot, but Percy didn't mind as he walked to the main part and hit the big red button that said to not press.

Instantly a buzzer went off signaling a self-destruct sequence going off, Percy didn't wait as he rippled out of the ship to the moon were Ash was. As Percy popped into existence right in front of Ash he heard a whistle as he looked at Ise's machine.

It looked like a female figure of the giant robot but it had a giant whip and an smaller rail gun on it back like a holster. It was pink and had wings still but they were see through but glowed when activated. It had a smooth helmet as a face and looked pretty good for a giant robot.

"Dam Percy that was a full minute I think that is a new record." Ise said as Percy just chuckled as he looked at Ash.

"Ash they no longer have anything on you will you surrender in this fight." Percy said as Ash looked at his family and they a nodded at him.

"Yes I will but Percy I must warn you, there are much more powerful beings than me in their ranks. I mean Chaos level powerful but I don't know how they got that strong." Ash said as Percy nodded.

"Power sharing machine." He said as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"It is a machine used to transmit power to gods who need it. So if you have a god who needs power you can boost them as much as their body can handle. It is powered by nuclear reactors and ripple reactors, very smart and destructive machine." Percy finished as Ash just looked astonished he knew that.

"Well since you know so much about it I guess you can deal with it." Ashe said as Percy nodded at him.

"Yes I can easily deal with them," Percy said as Ash just smiled.

"Ha I never thought that a person would take this subject so lightly." Ash said in a kidding tone.

"Please I have destroyed universes I think one chaos power level god is not that much." Percy said in a joking tone as Ash then kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to know what else Percy had done.

As Percy laughed he got a call on his headset from Ise for something.

"Percy we need to get to the front lines since we are done here." She said as He nodded, but he just rippled into existence on the shoulder of her machine which was big enough to hold a car. When remodels were over hers was much small faster and flexible than the other robots.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as Percy just sat up on the shoulder of the machine.

"I want a ride so give me one." He said in a kids voice as she just let out a long breath knowing she wouldn't be able to get he off until them were in space. She just started up the ripple drive as the machine came to life, in a moment she was standing in the machine.

You see the control is a sphere in the middle of the machine that mimics Ise's movements. Since she is very good at gymnastics the robot moves with a flow not rough movements. But as she stood up the robot moved with her, and with a flap of her wings on the robot we were off. As soon as we broke the atmosphere Percy just kept on the robot as if flew on.

"Hey Ise." Percy said as they flew to battle.

"Yeah Percy?" She asked as they got closer.

"What are you doing to do when this war is over?" He said as she almost stopped as the question she never thought of came out of him.

"I don't know…" She said as he stood up as they were almost there.

"Well I hope you decide soon, having a goal in the future always helps drive you in the present." He said then he was gone off into battle as he left a trail of complete destruction in his wake.

"Huh never thought he would be so full of wisdom." She said as she began her rampage of destruction.

**YEAR: 7**

**PERCY POV:**

Seven long years had passed since the beginning of the war and every month at the end a three battle would take place. This month battle had ended and everybody was taking a break for the time being. Ethan and Annabel had gotten back a few days ago, apparently they were so good of spies that the enemy sent them to spy on us.

But we all sat in their tents just having some small chat about stuff. But the main subject was what we called D-day for us. Two battles ago ten of our planets were destroyed with a massive push on their end. They managed to also completely annihilate all forces on ten more planets. So I total of those three days they wiped out nearly twice as many planets then they ever had.

But in all of the years we were about to half of our planets and more than about two trillion men. But we still held strong as they continued to attack once a month.

"So guys anything new with you?" I asked the giant man and his little girlfriend.

"Yes actually we do, the enemy is sending a fleet of what we call super gods to fight you in the next battle. But at the same time they are fighting us with a force twice the size of a normal battle. They want to end this now they are starting to run out of resources for some of their men." Annabel said from her curled up position in Ethan's lap.

"How many super gods are they sending?" I asked her.

"Thirty of them are coming, and two of them are chaos level while the rest are high primordial." She said to me as I sighed and leaned back in my chair thinking.

"Percy isn't that too much for you to handle alone." Ethan said to me as they all looked at me in question.

"No I can handle them but it would take me weeks to do it by myself. Plus this landscape of space would be destroyed in an instant." I said as they all looked worried, I just sighed and decided it was time to make a call.

"Hey Ise hand me your universe phone." I said holding out my hand as she handed it to me with a look that questioned me.

"What are you doing Percy?" Emily asked.

"Making a call to some important people." I said as I dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. Finally someone picked up and answered in a friendly voice that said she was have a great day.

"Hello this is Kelsey who might this be?" She asked as I took a deep breath then answered back.

"Kelsey it is your father I nee-." The phone was hung up in an instant as I looked at it funny. Everyone just stared at me with no expression as I dialed then number again.

"What do you want dad." She spat at me as I ran my hand through my hair and sat down.

"Kelsey I need your guys help." I said as she was silent for a second.

"Who do you think you are calling for the first after one trillion years and expecting to get our help! You just don't call after all this time and ask for something dad, if you weren't my father I would disown you as person you got that!" She yelled at me.

"Yes I understand I really do but you know I cannot always be there." I said as I stood up and turned my back to my group as I talked to her. But they all were still in ear shot of the phone so they could hear the whole conversation.

"Yeah I know you can't always be here, but that doesn't give you the right to forget your own children." She said in a quiet voice that made my heart break.

"I have been a horrible father I know that, I have lived on Earth for a long time. I have ignored you for trillions of years, but every year you still get those gifts for your birthday right." I said as I could feel her sniff a little.

"Yeah we all get them but what makes it so you cannot be here to open them with us on that day." She said in a sad voice.

"I don't know Kelsey it is like something that I don't even have control over is keeping me on earth like I have someone to meet there, that is why I stay there I think." I said as she suddenly responded.

"You mean something is telling you to stay there to find a wife." She said to me.

"Most likely and I promise once I find her I will come and let her meet you guys, you can even come and visit our solar system if you want to." I said as I could almost feel a smile grow on her face.

"Really." She said.

"I swear on my new name of Percy Jackson that I will let you guys free of your hidden Solar system. Plus Chaos knows now so I kind of already kicked that bucket around." I said as I heard her sweet laugh for the first time in eons.

"Okay I will hold you up to that on your promise. So what do you need anyways, wait let me put you on speaker phone really quick since everyone is now here." After I second I heard a click.

"Okay go ahead." She told me.

"Okay I need your guy's help with some super powered freaks." I said as they all laughed.

"Wait is this the war thing we have been hearing about?" Asked one.

"Yeah it is, but I need your guy's help to kill them. They will take weeks for me to kill alone so I need your help with them. Also if you guys help me I will take you to earth for a week after this is all over. But after that you have to go home got it." I said as there was a multitude or twelve people whispering.

"Deal so when do we need to be there?" Kelsey asked me.

"Preferably today if you could I need a little help moving a dead planet so we can fight on it." I said, just then I heard the sound or a warp gate opening. I turned to see a one person warp gate open as they all began to file out of it. Once all twelve were on this side the gate closed and their stood twelve of my children.

"Hey dad." They all said to me as I just smiled at them.

"Hey guys, here let me introduce you to my group okay." I said turning to the group who all had wide eyes, Ise was taking notes like mad as she kept glancing at them and writing down more stuff.

"Okay everyone these are my children and no not by blood they are they beings I created when I accidently collapse a universe." I said as all their faces went to understanding.

"This is Kelsey she is the first one I created I should say, her domains are over all communications that includes phones, mail, mental conversations, etc." I said pointing to her.

She stood probably five eight and had black long hair, her eyes were baby blue and she was thin and tiny. She looked like she was a model for some agency that made a lot of money, but in truth she ran her galaxies communication from her solar system. She wore a grey tank top and some skinny jeans, her shoes were high heels but they were grey as well. But she had a giant smile plastered on her face that anyone would want to talk to and have a friendly conversation with.

"Hello nice to meet you all." She said in an energetic voice as she stepped forward then back.

"Next is Alice she is the second I created, her domains are Beauty and death." I said as she stepped forward.

She stood six two and had long auburn hair with a hint of white in it, her eyes were a dark shad of pink and had a face that was beautiful. But it had a shy expression on it but also she kept to herself like she was afraid to touch people. She wore short to her knees and sandals, but had a black tank top on and long white gloves covering her arms and hands.

"Hello." She said in a sweet quiet voice then went back to stand by Kelsey.

"Stephany is next she is number three that I created, her current domains are war and destruction." I said as a stepped forward.

She was five five at best and had semi short brown hair that just hung to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a shade of bright red that had a menacing look to them. Her face was a child that made you just want to pinch it in cuteness, but her expression said I am a badass. She wore combat boots, camo jeans, and a black plain t-shirt. She also had a sword at her side that was a large dagger, but looked like a sword at her size.

"Sup." She said then walked back to where the other girls were.

"Next is Ezra she is number four on the list, her domains are light and darkness." I said as she stepped forward.

She was about the same height as Stephany but had white long hair to the back of her knees that was straight but messy at the same time; her eyes were black and seemed to stare into your soul. Her face was cute thought like a little girl but had a sleepy look to it. She wore baggy t-shirt that hung over one shoulder and revealed a bra strap and some shorts that also seemed a little baggy.

"Hey everyone." She said in a tired voice, but then suddenly fell over but I caught her and handed her to Kelsey.

"Sorry about that she likes sleep a lot." I said as they all chuckled.

"Well where was I oh right next is Violet she is number five on the list, her domains are plants and earth." I said as she stepped forward.

She was five nine with dark red hair that was natural, her eyes had a green and brow tint to them. Her face like the others was gorgeous but she had the face that she was bored. She wore a simple white t-shirt and some blue jeans, and gardening shoes. Unlike the other she was very well proportioned for her body size, unlike them who were all normal. Expect Ezra who was till flat as a board.

"Heyyyy." She dragged out the y to sound board. Then she walked back to the others who were tending to the sleeping Ezra.

"Next is my last female daughter and number six Amelia, her domains are maidens and hunting." I said as she stepped forward.

She was a little taller that Kelsey and had semi long blond hair, her eyes were a shade of every color that constantly seemed to be changing. Her face was proud and held high, she wore a black hunting jacket and some grey pant with hunting boots. She just looked like she kind of wanted to be here but didn't want to at the same time.

"Hello." She said in a normal voice then went back to the girls.

"Well that was the girls next is the dudes, Mike is number seven and his domains are water and hell." I said as a tall six two dude walked forward.

He had tan skin and black hair, his face was easy going and had a giant smile plastered on it. He had on a Hawaiian shirt and some pants with some sandals. He had a feeling that he was fun to be around but smelled kind of like we dirt for some reason. His eyes were a murky blue that gave off a playful look to them.

"Hello everyone." He said as he went back to standing.

"Next is John number eight and his domains are love and seasons." I said as he stepped forward.

He was six foot tall and had short blonde hair, his eyes were soft purple. He had a soft expression on his face but his eyes were scanning the group like they were his next pray. He wore a simple purple t-shirt and shorts, but he gave off a sent that smelled just like berries. He seemed like the kind of guy that you would not to see you daughter with.

"Hello." He said in voice that sounded normal then walked back to where Ezra just woke up.

"Next one is Everett his is number nine, his domains are sun and moon." I said as he stepped forward.

He had silver hair and stood no more than five feet tall; one of his eyes was a sun and the other a moon. But he kind of had the face that said he was in trouble or something, he wore normal kid clothes his size which happened to be a sailor suit at the time. He just looked around until he noticed Ise then winked at her.

"Hey I am Everett it is a pleasure to be in your presence." He said in a very noble man voice.

"Sure you are you little dork, now go sit by John." I said as Ise looked at me weird.

'He likes to pretend that he is young because of his body to get hugs by beautiful women, they grope a feel on them then run away.' I mentally shot her as she suddenly put her arms around her chest. Kelsey gave a quick laugh and nodded as the message was sent.

"Well next is Miles number ten, his domains are fire and sky." I said as he stepped forward.

He had the whole punk rock kid going with black long hair and everything; he had one headphone in listing to some heavy metal. But his eyes misty red eyes of gave off a friendly feeling to him. He just stood slouched not looking at the others as they all watched him.

"Hey." He said in quiet voice the quickly sat down.

"Oaky number eleven is Keven, ah never get tired of saying that. His domains are machinery and metal." I said as a big dude came forward.

He stood seven feet tall and had short brown hair and rusty looking eyes; in his hand was a locket that he always fiddled with in his free time. He wore a big welders suit and the helmet as well, he smelled of oil and other things. But he had a face that promised he wouldn't hurt you not matter what, like he was pro peace.

"Hello everyone." He said in a deep booming voice as he turned around and sat down on the ground then began tinkering with the locket.

"And the very last one is Simon or number twelve, his domains are animals and harvest." I said as he stepped forward.

He stood five eight with slicked back brown hair, his eyes were a dark shade of green that made if feel as if her were a plant. He was kind of skinny but his face showed that he was into mischief and other things. But his eyes showed a deepness like none the others like he knew something that they all didn't.

"Hello nice to meet you everyone." He said in a tone that practically spat he was up to no good.

"Well that is everyone and I think Kelsey already gave you everything I know about these five didn't she." I said as they all nodded and the group just stared at me like I gave out valuable information.

"Don't worry they know if they say the wrong thing I will force them to listen to Justin Bieber music." I said as all of the kids face even Ezra's face had disgust on it.

"Please don't dad you know we hate him so much." They all said as I laughed.

"Only if you step out of line with the information about them I gave you, or your try anything stupid while you are here." I said as they all groaned at me.

"Man you take the fun out of life." Keven said as I laughed at him.

"Okay you can have some fun but I don't want any like the last time I spent with you." They all had a face of a happy memory, but I remember it not being so great.

"Anyways yo-." I was cut off by someone walking into the tent.

"Sir I have news." He said as I turned to him.

"What might that be solider" I asked him.

"Lady Chaos is gracing us with her presence right now, she is staying for the month to help out." He said as my face went straight to okay to oh shit in a instant.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Oh yes she wants to meet you and your new group for some reason."

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**


	7. Big Battle, Chaos's Feelings, A Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**POLLS RESULTS: Athena is the winner and will be Percy's lover but later after the war.**

**NEW POLL: Okay guys so I have something for you guys this is not a vote poll, so I downloaded a app called BAMBOO WALLET. All you guys have to do is download the app make a FAKE ACCOUNT and enter my invite code GC3176172 (each person who enters the code gives me $00.50.)**

**If I get $15.00 in funds (aka 30 people) I will let the crowd decided on 3 things they can add to the story, this can be new lovers, children, some lemons if you want, no character deaths though, but anything you guys want.**

**Don't worry about spam if you use your real email I haven't gotten any from it, also just delete the app after your done if you want to I don't care.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Well that is everyone and I think Kelsey already gave you everything I know about these five didn't she." I said as they all nodded and the group just stared at me like I gave out valuable information.

"Don't worry they know if they say the wrong thing I will force them to listen to Justin Bieber music." I said as all of the kids face even Ezra's face had disgust on it.

"Please don't dad you know we hate him so much." They all said as I laughed.

"Only if you step out of line with the information about them I gave you, or your try anything stupid while you are here." I said as they all groaned at me.

"Man you take the fun out of life." Keven said as I laughed at him.

"Okay you can have some fun but I don't want any like the last time I spent with you." They all had a face of a happy memory, but I remember it not being so great.

"Anyways yo-." I was cut off by someone walking into the tent.

"Sir I have news." He said as I turned to him.

"What might that be solider" I asked him.

"Lady Chaos is gracing us with her presence right now, she is staying for the month to help out." He said as my face went straight to okay to oh shit in a instant.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Oh yes she wants to meet you and your new group for some reason."

**NOW:**

"Why today of all days?" I asked myself as we walked to Chaos's tent that was a few blocks from ours.

"Maybe because of all of us?" Kelsey said in question.

"Most likely or the fact she just likes to be around me for some reason." I said out loud.

"Maybe she likes you?" Ezra suggested with a curiously look from everyone in her question as she still starred forward occasionally yawning.

"Maybe…" I said as I thought about it.

"Didn't you like steal her first kiss or something like that?" Mike asked me.

"…" I stayed silent as a giant smile crept on his face.

"Looks like dad got some skills with the ladies after all." He hummed as the rest laughed as I jus rubbed me forehead.

"Technically if you think about it she is our mom isn't she? She created the universe in turn creating the multiverse and when dad destroyed one we were born so technically we are their children if you put it into simple terms." Amelia said with a awed look on her face as she had never thought of that before.

"Now that you say it, it kind of does sound almost we were created from their powers." Kelsey said as they all turned to me as just held a straight face.

"Think all you want you yourself can tell her your ideas about your birth parents, but right know you all have to introduce yourselves and be polite. That or I am going to change the universe you have to listen to that Justin Bieber son 'baby' or whatever forever." I threatened as they all straightened up as we finally reached the tent.

"Chaos sent someone to get us here." I said to the door guard.

"Yes right this way." He said as he showed us in to a council room but we passed that to a room full of comfy looking chairs and other coaches and things. Chaos was sitting in one reading something in a black formal dress, she looked up to see us and smiled.

"Hello good to see you after so long." She said setting down the magazine and coming over and giving me a hug.

"Five drachmas please." Kelsey said quietly as Stephany grumbled and handed them over to her.

"So I guess these are your children correct?" She asked.

"Adopted but yes they are my children, now introduce yourselves." I said to them.

"From the left to right it is me Kelsey, Alice, Stephany, Ezra, Violet, Amelia, Mike, John, Everett, Miles, Keven, and Simon." Kelsey said as they all raised a hand or nodded as their name was called.

"Well it is all nice to meet you." She said hugging each one as they awkwardly stood there and accepted the hug.

"So Chaos why did you call me here?" I asked as I sat down knowing this was going to be a while. My group just took seat all on one coach as my children situated themselves around the room. Ezra just planted herself in my criss cross applesauce in my lap and fell asleep with her legs on one arm rest and head on the other.

"Just to talk about things like our children and all." If I had something I was drinking I would have spit it across the room right into Mikes face.

"What not you to." I complained as they all began snickering.

"Well after listening on your guys conversation it sounds like we are the closest things they have to parent so techinally I am the mom and you are the dad." She said with a smile.

"Says the virgin." I said as they all lost it and began laughing as she blushed a deep shade of gold.

"Shut up at least I haven't slept with more than a thousand women in my life." She snapped back.

"Yeah neither have I more like a hundred and teased a few hundred more." I said.

"You two stop it so **mom **do you have anything you want to talk to us about." Kelsey said as she smiled at her.

"Well I do actually…" She continued on as I drifted out and fell asleep with Ezra, after a while I felt someone tapping my shoulder as I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey wake up dad." Said Ezra herself waking up, both of us had a blanket on us as only we were in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked shifting a little.

"Twelve we both drifted off during the meeting, so give me a piggy back ride to your ten." She demanded wrapping her arms around my neck and almost falling asleep again.

"Okay come on stand up." I said as she just shifted around me as I stood up until she was on my back as I held up her legs as she fell asleep on my back.

"I miss this sometimes." I said to myself as I walked out of the room to find Chaos awake but in her pajamas.

"Sorry I fell asleep." I said to her.

"It's okay the others told me how hard you have worked yourself this past couple months. Also they said Ezra has that effect on anybody she sits on." She giggled as she stood up and walked over and looked at Ezra.

"Our children huh." She said as she rubber Ezra's cheek as she smiled in her sleep as she did.

"I guess you could say that, how about that one late night that we worked too hard and just kind of happened." I said laughing as she laughed as well.

"Well good night." I said as I turned around to find a arm on my shoulder that made me turn around I question.

The first thing that hit me was Chaos as her lips met mine in a kiss; I stood stunned as we kissed each other gently. It was a sweet kiss my first one in a few years seeing as I haven't hunted down some female soldier or something. We just kissed gently as I kissed her back on instinct as I was to stunned to think.

Finally after a minute she pulled back leaving me stunned. Her lips left me wanting more as their softness and pure lushness left mine. She just looked down at the ground and blushed as my mouth gaped trying to find something to say.

"Bu-." She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips silencing me.

"Shh you don't want to wake our daughter do you?" She said gently as Ezra gave a small snore off my back. All I could do was node as she walked out of the room into hers as I was left staring into space.

**LINEBREAK:**

**DAY OF BATTLE:**

The planet we moved was situated outside the half circle of planets; it was one of the larger ones that was dead thanks to the battles that have taken place. All of my children were paired up in groups everyone but Kelsey who was in charge of communications with everything. We sat in groups of two as we waited for our thirty super gods to appear.

The groups were Me and Ezra, Alice and Mike, Stephany and John, Violet and Everett, Amelia and Miles, and finally Keven and Simon. We all sat at different postions on the planet as we averaged each group would get five super gods to fight each. I would probably have the two Chaos level ones and three primordial level ones.

Ezra sat in my lap sleeping quietly as I stroked her hair, Ezra had been a daddy's girl from the beginning but I was her true secret when she gets mad. So her and I hang out a lot when I am with them, she always sleeps in my lap when I sit down. I just looked up at the starry sky as she slept quietly in my lap.

Finally as I ran my fingers through smooth hair I watched some ripples in space as the super gods came through the portal. In the distance I counted thirty just as predicted and gently shook Ezra awake.

"Yes daddy?" She asked as she stretched and looked up at me.

"It's time Ezra you need to wake up okay." I told her as she stretched again and hung her legs off of mine as she swung them back and forth off of my rock chair.

"Daddy do I have to fight for real?" She asked as I sighed.

"Yes you have to but remember when I wake you up those big five coming at us are the ones to attack okay not anybody else just those five." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Okay I promise I will only attack them, I trust daddy stop me if I go out of control okay." She said with a smile as I nodded.

"Okay here they come Ezra close your eyes okay." I said to her as I stood up with her at my side.

"Okay." She said as she held my hand and closed her eyes as the five landed, from my power gauge I could tell these were the strongest five they had.

"Nice to meet you I am Percy Jackson or Forgotten if you might know me, this is my daughter Ezra." I said as Ezra opened her eyes as the dust cleared.

"We have heard both names over this war; it is nice to see someone so powerful to test my powers range on. But I ask you remove your daughter from battle, I do not wish to hurt her." The biggest dude said, they all wore identical black armor and helmets that hid their faces.

"She is here to fight she many not look it but she is by far my strongest child." I said as I patted her head as the praise reached her.

"It is your loss then sir." He said as he got ready as I felt his power spike, at the same time I felt battles raging around the dead desert like planet all around.

"**Ezra I remove your limiters as Percy Jackson the watcher, I let your true self awake for the sake of this battle.**" I said as she closed her eyes as everyone felt her power spike tremendously her hair suddenly split down the middle turning one half black and the other staying white.

Her eyes did the same as she remained the same size but her close straightened themselves to fit her perfectly giving her a classic Japanese school girl uniform.

"Ezra remember those three there are yours I will take the big ones in the front okay." I said as she nodded.

"Okay have fun." I said as I kissed her head as then she was gone in a flash the other smaller bodies three were off as giant blasts of darkness and light shot around us shaking and breaking the ground. While shot of fire, ice, and I think plants began to fire at her, but she was moving so fast in flight and so were the others normal people would think that a storm was forming.

"She is indeed strong I give it you." The big guys said as I straightened my gloves.

"Indeed now let's quit talking and begin our fight." I said as he and the other one nodded.

In a second the ground around us spilt as we launched ourselves at each other, the air shook with energy as we clashed fists. The first punches collided with their targets as I punched both of them in the face and they punched me in the chest. But the shock waves were much different; my punch gave off an electrical blast as the ground around us exploded.

From outside the planet it looked like a giant circler wave expanding across a large amount of it surface. But then the space itself shook the enemy forces as well even destroying some to close as the second attack was launched. The planet itself shook in pain as each strike I landed destroyed a significant proportion of the planet.

The ground split to the mantel as volcanoes and other things formed, with the destruction. All the other fights seemed insignificant as the planet shook in my wake. Finally after a hour I began using my powers.

'Kelsey I am launching a electric punch wave tell the others on the planet to watch out.' I mentally broadcast to her.

'Got it.' She said to me.

'What power level?' She asked me.

'10%.' I said.

'Jeeze isn't that a little excessive.' She sighed.

'By the way how I Ezra holding up I felt her power increase incredibly is this her limit being removed?' She asked me.

'Yes it is but you know the rules no one but I can view her in her Limit removal state.' I said as I dodged a massive power ball.

'Gotcha I will not peak, also the others are almost finished up they are just waiting on you.' She said showing me a brief clip of everyone's vision. The bodies of the dead were scattered around some dismembered while others were just frozen to absolute zero and some ash.

'Okay tell them to clear the planet I am going to kill one right now, I will get Ezra right now.' I said as I twirled around and elbowed one in the stomach with an incredible force. He flung form the height of a few thousand feet straight to the ruined land below. So hard in fact I moved the planet itself a few hundred miles.

"Ezra are you done having fun?" I asked as she appeared right to my side, her uniform was covered in blood while she gave me a smile and then a hug. The other dude flew down to his partner to see if he was okay.

"Yes daddy I am done." She said holding her hands behind her back as if to hide something.

"Ezra give it here." I said holding out my hand as she gently handed over what was in her hand, which was a heart that I assumed she carved out of one of her victims' bodies.

"Where are the other two?" I asked her.

"Stuck in my light chapel and dark chapel." She said fidgeting with her hair.

"Okay just checking." I said as I heard a two explosion sounds.

I looked up to find a ball of light exploding and a ball of darkness exploding.

"Looks like they lost to their dreams." She said as body parts rained down on us heading to the planet below.

"Well since you are done with them, **I Percy Jackson seal away Ezra's limit breaker**." I said as she suddenly fainted in my arms. Her hair changed back to normal pure white as with her eyes to darkness. Her clothes cleaned themselves and went back to their loose fitting forms.

"I sent to your siblings." I said as I rippled to her the closest sibling which was Amelia.

"Now back to my fight." I said as I charged my 10% electric fist in an instant and launched myself toward were the two super gods were.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

The twelve all watched as their father flew at a speed no human or even god could achieve alone towards the ruined planet.

"Is Ezra alright?" Miles asked in concern as Amelia brought her over to them.

"She is fine just dad released her limiter and sealed it back up, you all know how he gets about us seeing it. I don't even Kelsey has seen it before." She said as they all nodded.

"Ah it's about to connect." Stephany said as Percy got closer and closer.

"By the way how did all of your fights go?" She asked them.

"Easy I but difficult at sometimes, Miles over here just burnt his two up like candles." Amelia said.

"I didn't want to miss my song okay." He said as he sat on his asteroid.

"Alice over her just touched hers without her gloves on." John said.

"Well it is better than turning yours inside out and messing with them." She said back in an angry but shy voice.

"Can't help it I just used a little bit of raw power is all." He said as everyone watched the first of Percy finally connect with the planet.

The first thing to happened was a giant lighting bold that was larger than the plant to be funneled to the area pushing the planet even more than he already did.

"You said it was 10% power right Kelsey." Alice asked.

"Yep." She said in her hologram since she was so far away.

Just then the planet began to crack and pull inward form the force of the punch. Lava began to cover the surface as the shock wave was finally severed destroying the surface in an instant. Then giant waves of molten rock began to flow almost inward where Percy punched at, then the final thrust was as the planet completely turned inside out and made almost a doughnut of the world.

"Dam dad must be mad for some reason or at least something on his mind." Kelsey said as all the lava began to gather back in a blob.

"Well maybe something happened last night but the only one always with him since we got her is Ezra." She said looking down at the drooling girl on Alice's lap.

"Well whatever Mike can you sense anything other than dad?" Kelsey asked him.

"Yeah but it is demigod week and is slowly fading I guess it is the last super power dude." He said.

**BACK AT MOLTEN BALL OF MESH:**

Percy stood above well more like floated above a man slowly being pulled into the planet as he laid almost lifeless with one arm missing and a large chunk of his side gone as well. His helmet was gone well half of it as he just looked up at Percy who was still coming down from his 10% power.

"You're a monster." He said to Percy as he floated.

"I am a monster a monster beyond something any of your fleet can never handle." He said as he just reared back his fist and punched him in the chest. But the man didn't fly back as Percy's fist went through him like a knife. The man gasped as Percy just clenched his straightened fingers on the other side of the man and yanked back.

As he yanked back he ripped out his beating heart as he gave a light kick to the gasping body as it went faster and faster until the gravity of the new molten planet sucked up the body and turned it into nothing.

"No one messes with me or my universe and gets away with it." Percy said as he just rippled the heart to an unknown location. But he knew very well where it was the leader the enemy's supreme commanders table.

After that he just slowly turned to the fight behind him, the massive enemy's forces were overpowering the space defenses. He just simple got into a runners position as he heard a call coming in.

"Dad you there?" Kelsey asked on his intercom he just turned on.

"Yeah I am, I am going to go into the main enemy's forces and release a gravity charge." He said.

"But that is like super dangerous for all of right?" She asked in a worried voice as if she had seen it before.

"Don't worry in the last trillion years I was able to set a limiter on it." He said to her.

"Good tell me the distance and your location when you get there." She said.

"Got it." He said as he just seemed to launch forward as the empty space he pushed off of seemed to be solid for a second then go back to normal. In a matter of seconds he was in the middle of the forces and sent Kelsey the distance and his location.

What happened next was something other than normal even for people who had witnessed Chaos herself make planets. Suddenly the space around him for about a hundred thousand miles collapse in s second. But they didn't disappear as they all were in the middle of the empty sphere slowly crushing them smaller and smaller.

Soon the giant pile of ships was no more than a pebble that Percy tossed in his hand. He just smiled as the ships began backing away and retreating as he just threw the pebble taking out ten more ships with the shock wave alone and five with the pebble as it went through them. Percy just kept smiling as he showed the enemy just a glimpse of his power.

**LINBREAK:**

**YEAR 10:**

**PERCY POV:**

After the enemies crushing defeat that day so long ago they had nearly stopped their attacks as over half of their forces remained but I could feel that this was not the end. They were preparing for one last massive assault something that Percy didn't exactly want to happen. He just sat in his chair with Ezra in his lap.

After the kids had visited they helped out here and their but never left as they just didn't want to. Most just hung around and did nothing but most of the time they were talking to me about what I did over the trillions of years away from them.

"Percy I need to talk to you for a minute." I heard on my headset as I slowly stood up and set Ezra in Keven's lap as he gently took her and set her in his. He then began tinkering with his locket again as she slept.

I just rippled out as I appeared in Chaos's room as she was going through papers; she had her long black hair in a ponytail. Glasses on that I guessed were for reading, a plain black t-shirt on and some blue pant with no shoes or socks.

"You needed to talk to me?" I said to her.

Over the past couple years we never had the same encounter as before, but we did have some close calls.

_Flashback:_

One night I was partly asleep and almost drained of mental energy from the discussion with my children for the day. I didn't notice I walked into Chaos's tent and stripped like I normally do, I sleep nude sometimes when I am especially tired.

Unknowing she was in bed asleep as well I climbed in unaware that this wasn't my tent, as I felt asleep fast. The next thing I knew I woke up at the morning but I had a special someone sleeping on my chest using it for a pillow. I just collected myself as I tried to move but her arm shot over me and held me in place as she snuggled in closer.

I tried to move but she held me fast as she snored lightly on my chest as I felt her cleavage press up against me. I just gave up and lay still as after about an hour of me playing with her hair she finally woke up with a big yawn. She slowly pushed herself off my chest slowly in her almost see through black night gown.

She just looked around for a minute then looked down at the perfect male body bellow her, she didn't move after a second as she looked up to see me. The next thing was quiet interesting as she just laid back down and said something.

"Ah good I am still asleep, didn't want that dream to end." She said as she snuggled closer.

But after a second she snapped open her eyes as she realized she was awake and jerked our out of bed pulling all of the covers with her as she fell off the bed with a light thump as she used them to cover her already clothed body.

"You why are you here and why are you naked?" She questioned me as I looked down and fell off the bed looking for my underwear.

"I have no idea I am honest on this." I said as I hid on the other side of the bed as I slipped on my boxers.

"Wait you mean you didn't have me?" She asked as if it was a real question at the time.

"No why would you think that?" I asked her finding my pants as she sat on the bed and kind of looked disappointed.

"Wait you heard me didn't you?" She questioned in a face of complete embarrassment.

"A little." I responded quietly.

"Oh god this had to happen didn't it." She said to me.

"So you like me don't you." I said not thinking.

"…Get out please and let me get dressed, this will not leave this tent got it." She said as I nodded finding my shirt and putting on my skin tight white shirt.

"Got it." I said as I left the tent not thinking about it since.

_End Flashback:_

"Yes I need you to look at these and that is it." She said exhausted.

"Okay… you look tired when was the last time you got some rest?" I asked her, after the major battle she decided to stick around and help seeing all of the work that needed help with.

"I don't know maybe a week ago." She said as I looked at the papers as she rubbed her head.

"Well these are signed and how about you get some rest okay." I said to her as she sighed.

"I can't I need to finish these by tomorrow and these by the next day." She went on about more and more as I just walked over to her and stood by watching her go over things.

"Well if how about this I don't really like doing this but I guess it is for the best. **All Chaos's paperwork atomically fills out properly as if she herself did it**." I said as all the paperwork glowed and then stopped.

"What did you just do?" She asked me.

"Made your job a lot easier now, **new law break**." I said as the rule I just made snapped in half and turned into nothing.

"So now go to bed got it I will have Kelsey distribute these while you rest now go." I said as I helped her up and to her room.

"You have no idea what this means to me Percy." She said with a yawn as she sat down on the bed and laid back.

"Trust me I do know." I said as she was already out and sleeping.

"Ha ha looks like she worked herself to hard after all. Kelsey hop on these okay." I said as she suddenly appeared in a ripple and gathered up the giant stacks of paper but not before taking a look at Chaos.

"Mom looks tired." She said as I turned to look at her.

"Yeah I guess she does." I agreed with her as I stepped out of the room to wait for the next thing to pop up.

"Daddy?" I heard as I looked down to see Ezra rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

"Do you think mommy and you will get married?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"No I don't think so I still have to search for my fated one, she is indeed very close to my fated one but you can ask John about it." I said to her.

"But does that mean you are cheating on mommy?" She asked me.

"No it doesn't I just love someone other than her, you have to remember she is your mother just because I created you out of her creation nothing more. So if I chose to love someone other than he it is not cheating okay." I said as I just looked around for something to do.

"Daddy to love someone it means to hold them close to your feelings and stuff right?" She asked me.

"I guess you could say that, but someone you love is like having someone you would do anything for no matter what. Like how I would do anything for you guys to keep you safe." I said as I rubbed her head as she smiled, then she leaned forward so her face was right in front of mine while upside down.

"But does that mean you didn't love Tyler daddy?" She asked as is stopped walking as she brought up the subject. I sometimes forgot how her limit turned her into a child mentally and how things escape her mind.

"No I loved him as well but something happened to him to make him hurt you all. Since I loved all of you I had to protect you from him." I said not wanting to bring up the subject, about him.

"But daddy wasn't he your only blood child ever, shouldn't that make you love him more?" She asked me as I cringed as I reached out tent and sat down with her in my lap. The others saw my face as they realized what I was being asked.

"No Ezra he was my blood child but he tried to kill you all for your powers, I loved him but I loved him as equally as all of you. So when he tried to kill you I had to kill him and that is how Simon was born." I said as the painful memory filled my head.

"Percy you never mentioned you had a real son." Ise said as my group all nodded as all of the others even Simon made a face of self-hate.

"Yes I did have a real son he was a child born from the womb of the first woman I had sex with. You see he was power crazed much more that you would ever thing. When he found out about the eleven he tried to kill them. So I had to fight him to stop him."

"But you see he had the power of space manipulation and was good at it, but with his skill I could not easily subdue him so I had no other choice but to kill him. I created a rule that made his existence impossible but with his current power over space manipulation. The universe crumbled as he was erased into nothing."

"I watched as he faded into nothing as Simon was created and my other children just watched as I killed him. After that I stayed away from my children for a very long period of time, but when I came back from my guilt they welcomed me with open arms. To say I cried for a long time would be an understatement." I finished as the others held faces of complete amazement.

"Three weeks was the length he cried for." Kelsey said with a tear in her eye remembering that time.

"Ha ha I thought it was seven." Alice said as the others laughed as well.

"So dad are you okay?" Stephany asked me with unusual concern.

"Yes I am fine don't worry." I said.

"Why would he be not okay?" Asked Annabel.

"Today is the anniversary of his death is all as well as all of my children birth days. Seeing as they were all born on a day that didn't exist since the universe was dead I decided on one date for all of them. January 1st is today and the day that Tyler was killed, so we don't really celebrate it much. I just send these guys gifts every year but no real party is held." I said as they all nodded.

"Well I think we should have one." Mark said.

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt dad." Said Kelsey.

"Yeah come on I am fine with it and I think the rest are okay with it." Simon said as I smiled.

"Okay we will have a party go get the people you want there okay we are having a party." I said standing up but not before grabbing Ezra making sure she wouldn't fall off my lap.

"Finally only took a couple trillion years." Kelsey said as the others got up.

"Haha well got get ready you guys are having your first birthday party ever."

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-See Poll**


	8. Dancing, New Found Love, Secrets, Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is Nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**POLLS RESULTS: The poll is in and the amount was reached! Thank you all who participated you helped me a lot, it was part of a final for school as a social experiment. But thanks to you all I have the results and they got me an A+ for my final grade. But let me get to what you really want to hear, NEW POLL TIME.**

**POLL: Okay everyone I give you all 3 things you can add to the story these can be many different things. More lovers, Lemons, Powers, Enemy's, slaves, Etc. But I will tally what you guys want and then make sub categories for each one. Your choices are not limit other than I will not kill off any main characters.**

**HAVE FUN WITH IT EACH CHAPTER WILL LIST ALL MAIN CATEGORIE CHANGES.**

**EX of vote: (lovers, pets, lemons.)**

**LAST TIME:**

"Ha ha I thought it was seven." Alice said as the others laughed as well.

"So dad are you okay?" Stephany asked me with unusual concern.

"Yes I am fine don't worry." I said.

"Why would he be not okay?" Asked Annabel.

"Today is the anniversary of his death is all as well as all of my children birth days. Seeing as they were all born on a day that didn't exist since the universe was dead I decided on one date for all of them. January 1st is today and the day that Tyler was killed, so we don't really celebrate it much. I just send these guys gifts every year but no real party is held." I said as they all nodded.

"Well I think we should have one." Mark said.

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt dad." Said Kelsey.

"Yeah come on I am fine with it and I think the rest are okay with it." Simon said as I smiled.

"Okay we will have a party go get the people you want there okay we are having a party." I said standing up but not before grabbing Ezra making sure she wouldn't fall off my lap.

"Finally only took a couple trillion years." Kelsey said as the others got up.

"Haha well got get ready you guys are having your first birthday party ever."

**NOW:**

The party was a hit as my children all danced on in a giant mosh pit of people, mostly army soldiers of both genders. Even Ezra was dancing with a giant smile plastered on her face, also Alice seemed to doing great other than people making sure not to bump into her. Kelsey was the DJ and pumping out some sick tunes, as lights and some smoke machines make the place light up.

I just sat at the edge of it all as the party raged on, I had a cup of some beer as I lightly sipped on it. My children needed this but they all knew I was not one for parties, the most I could do was the robot and that was it. For being someone who is older than the universe itself you have a tendency to stray from interaction of people.

But I was soon joined by someone who looked to be completely plastered as they almost didn't make it to the chair beside me.

"Hey." I said as the guy looked up to find Mark red in face from alcohol.

"Sup boss why aren't you out there dancing?" He asked me with a wide smiled as he took another drink for a forty in a paper bag.

"I don't dance." I said simply as she just got a frustrated face.

"Come on lets go dance." He said grabbing me by my arm and pulling me to the party.

"Don't do it Mark." I said as spilled my bear as I ran into the party as mark pulled me onwards.

"Almost there you will like the sight you see." He said as we appeared on the edge of circle as someone dance like a pro in it. I looked to see Ezra in some way to louse clothes that resembled a gangsters pulling off moved that mad the people cheer.

"Wow." I said as he nodded and took another drink from the paper bag.

"Just wait it is getting better." He said as she pulled out as the crowd cheer, I watched her clothes go back to normal as the next person stepped in. I was stunned as Chaos herself wearing skinny jeans and white tank top as she busted out some moves. She was good to as she mad the crowd go crazy.

Just then I saw Kelsey do something as Mark nodded, next thing I knew I was standing by Chaos with all the lights off except a spot light on both of us. Mark apparently had kicked me as he snickered away.

"Ladies and gentlemen can please have an applause for the two who made this birthday party possible!" Kelsey screamed in the mic as they crowd responded with a massive roar.

"Okay okay calm down, so I would like to dedicate this next song to my mom and dad." She said as she hit a button and the next thing I knew I was in a white suit, and Chaos was in a black dress. I looked up to Kelsey as she was just giggling like crazy.

"Let us start the first slow dance of the evening shall we." She said as the crowd parted even further as ballroom music started to play.

"This is great." I said as I stood by Chaos as she stared to play music, I hated dancing but that didn't mean I was that bad at some of the more formal dances.

"Did you plan this?" She asked me.

"No I think the kids did along with my group of misfits." I said to her.

"Well it can't hurt, just try and keep up." She said as she took my hand I was holding it, as the music started to play. But as soon as it did I gave her a spin as she landed in my arm facing up at me with her back towards the ground. I looked her in the eyes only a few inches away as I saw al blush coming on.

"No it is you who will have to keep up." I said I stood up and spun her back to arm's length, then we began dancing.

**(Here we go.)**

We moved as one with such ease that it looked like water, our warm bodies touched one another in a rhythm that can be described with words. My arm held her slim body close, as her velvet like skin on her back less dress touched my hand.

Our warm breath flew around us as sweat began to come from both of us, with an elegance that fit with the moment. We were the only two people in the universe at this point to us, solely focused on one another as our bodies moved as one. It was a dance of pleasure and pain for us both as our emotions seemed to take hold.

All of our emotions; rage, grief, terror, amazement, loathing, vigilance, admiration, and lust for one another fused in our motions. I squeezed her hand tightly as she did mine not wanting to let go as I kept going, our smells mixed as one surrounding us as I began to pick up speed. Our eyes never left each other's as they searched for something.

Our movements grew fiercer and quicker as we could both feel the end coming. We kept going in the pleasure of being so close, not wanting to stop for the world. Our breaths were heaves now as the warm air passed out ears and danced on our lips. We wanted this moment to go on forever as her face showed ecstasy in the moment as beads of sweat covered our bodies.

But with one final push it all came to the end as I kissed her on the lips, she kissed me back with a fierceness I hadn't ever thought she possessed. At the same time I felt a pleasure leave my body as our lips met in a wet hot mess. I held her close my body over hers as we frenched not paying any attention to the world.

Our juices mixed in a fluid of love as we finally broke apart in the need of air, our eyes never left one another's as I slowly pulled away as I helped her up. Her lips stick was ruined on her lips as I covered mine as well, then the world came back to us as the crowd roared in cheers as the dance had finally finished.

**(Now imagine if you didn't know they were dancing what would you think they were doing until the end huh?)**

"Go dad!" I heard from the crowd s I snapped back into reality as Chaos seemed to still be stunned. In an instant I rippled out with Chaos in hand to a place that was not here. As we appeared on one of the dead planets in the semi-circle I turned to Chaos to only have her smash her lips on mine again continuing our dance of love.

**LINEBREAK: (If you want a lemon read my story The True Child Of Chaos or vote for lemon in the poles.)**

I slowly sat up as I felt the cold space air pass over my body, I just watched the sun move in the distance. I suddenly felt a hand grab mine as I turned to see a naked Chaos still asleep facing me, I didn't mind though but that was for the first time in a long time I didn't mind. But I still felt a piece of my heart missing as if she wasn't the one.

'Come on she is beautiful, smart, and a complete babe no less.' I thought to myself as I laid back down as she unconsciously snuggled up against me, as I held her closed. I just plaid with her long black hair as she rested from our long night on my chest. Her warm had a nice feeling to it as if I felt it would never leave me.

"Good morning." I heard from her as she moved a little to get more comfy on me.

"Morning Chaos." I said kissing her head lightly.

"So how was your first time?" I asked her as she pinched me a little.

"Hurt but after a while with it was pure bliss, I can see why I saved it for so long now. I just had to wait for the right person." She said as that sentence right their stopped me from breathing for a second.

"I guess you are right on that one, but I wasted mine a long time ago." I laughed as she did also.

"Well I don't mind I guess that is the reason you led so well last night huh." She said.

"In dancing or sex?" I asked her.

"Both." She said as I chuckled.

"Well I guess we should be getting back they might be getting worried." I said to her as I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Let's just stay here for a little long please." She said as I agreed as we used my jacket as the blanket we laid on.

"No rush I guess." I said as I continued playing with her hair, not worrying about what was going to happen in the next few years.

**LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR 13 LAST BATTLE:**

**LAST BATTLE:**

After my little night with Chaos my children wouldn't let it go no matter what, they kept talking about it every day the past 3 years.

"So how soon until we expect a little brother or sister?" Kelsey asked with a snicker as I just let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay let me get it through your head me and her aren't going to have a child any time soon, we both agreed on that we wouldn't have one. But then again with her advances lately I think she does want one." I said out loud.

"What I thought you two were getting married or something?" Ezra said from my lap, we were currently on a space ship to conserve energy for the last battle.

"No we aren't after she found out my heart hadn't completely accepted her she put the idea on hold until it changes." I said as I got smacked by Ezra.

"You men." She said.

"Hey it isn't my fault apparently I was meant to love someone else." I said to her.

"But you two are perfect together why not?" Violet said.

"I have no idea, I think we are perfect together also but something I just keeping me from loving her with all my heart. But if we were to get together we would be a happy couple, but she will only love someone who lovers her back just as much. And I can't seem to lover her with all my heart as she does." I said in a depressing tone.

"Man you have it ruff don't you." Said Simon.

"Shut up." I said to him.

"So are with you this last time dad?" Alice asked me.

"You are wit me while my group hangs with the main force, but be careful I sense something is not right with the universe." I said to them.

"Got it and what if that feeling is right where do we go?" She asked me.

"Go to the main force and help out there." I said as they nodded.

Just then I felt us get out of hyper drive as we appeared at our destination, the front lines of the enemies base. The battle was going to begin in a matter of minutes by my count as I stood up after Ezra.

"Okay your five go now!" I yelled as they ran to Ise's machine which was going to take them down. While me and my children used a space hatch to get in a room one by one as they went into space.

"Percy." I heard from my Bluetooth head set.

"Talk to me what is it?" I asked the general who was contacting me.

"The main general of the enemy forces would like to have a word with you." He said which surprised me.

"Well patch him through." I said as the line beeped signaling I was patched through.

"Hello Percy it is great to finally get to speak to you." I heard a male's voice form the sound of it was war hardened and evil voice.

"General…" I thought for a second.

"Please I prefer General Pain if you will." He said.

"Pain? Really?" I asked him as I stepped in the shoot being the last one off.

"Yes but it is not my real name that is very long and a waste of time so I prefer the name of pain, but I have a suggestion for you surrender." He said as I floated out the open door where my children were waiting.

"I am sorry but I have come too far to simply surrender to you now." I said.

"Well then you leave me no choice but to face you directly." He said with a sigh as I felt a very large power enter the area. Around us the fight had begun as laser and other things fired around us like a doughnut. Just then I saw someone or something flying towards us at a impressive speed.

"Dad this doesn't feel right." Ezra said as I looked at her to see her shivering for some reason, as the other were as well.

"All of you go this instant." I said as they looked at me funny.

"But-." I cut them off.

"This was the feeling I was getting all of you go." I said as they all began to ripple out to the outside of the battle. Just then the person finally came to a stop right before me, he was about forty years old or more with light grey hair.

He wore a military uniform without the backpack or gear only the clothes, he looked war hardened and ruff.

"Pain." I said as he laughed.

"Ah why did you send away your children I thought they were going to help you." He said in a deep voice.

"How?" I asked him as he smiled and started to float around me in a circle.

"You see after you sent me that heart of our 'fake god' or so you call them I got an idea. You see after you sent me it I thought I wanted to be as powerful as you, so with a couple of years and our leading scientists they made it come true." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt and showed me something I didn't want to see.

"You see this scar this is where they replaced my heart with that heart that you kindly gave back to us. Also with modern science and medication this old body is that of a god or even more, but with the heart in me it gave me even more power than that of a primordial." Then he buttoned up his shirt again.

"But that isn't all with a brand new invention we put five ripple drives on me, but that isn't all we also managed to put a fad drive as well." He said.

"A what?" I asked him confused.

"A fade drive something special one of a kind, it has the power to reach into the realm of the fade and allow me to use all of the faded beings powers. But similar powers stack up from each being, put simply it gives me the power of five Chaos's alone." He said with a grin as I just stood stunned at the invention.

"But it total with everything I stand above you Percy much more than when you killed the chaos level god." He said as he readied himself as I felt the air shiver with power as he began to get ready.

"But how can your body hold so much energy?" I asked him.

"Science my friend now prepare to die." He said as he was gone in an instant.

The next thing I knew I was being punched, but not a normal punch I felt the power of lighting strike me as well as it burned and froze me. I felt my skin break as I launched through the air at a speed not to my liking, I went to fast I hit a ship so hard I went straight through it. Again and again I destroyed ships in the doughnut.

Finally I was launched out of it and hit a nearby asteroid, it managed to stop me as I ground in pain. It was a long time since I felt a pain of this level, I slowly sat up as I was then hit again. But this time I was hit by a baseball size ball of fire that had the explosion of a ten nuclear bombs.

They just kept coming as I was forced farther into space, as I reached a high amount of speed I crashed into a giant ice thing. I looked to find a golem of ice as the smashed me in its hand like it was playing rock paper scissors. With effort I stood up slowly as it stopped only to be throne again but I only made it a few feet as his fist met my face again.

This time he had time to deliver several blows to my body which launched me into a fire golem he had mad. He was going so fast I didn't have room to move as it finally came to a stop as I smashed into a planet a few light years away from the battle.

"So how is that small taste of my power huh?" He asked me as I stood up and spat out some blood as well.

"Base control determine my current position and the nearest life on a planet." I said into my headphone which hadn't broken.

"What are you doing trying to make sure I don't wipe out some innocent planet, well let me tell you when I am done with you I am going to your precious earth to destroy it if Gaea hasn't already." He said as I waited for the report.

"What about Gaea?" I asked him.

"Oh I guess Chaos didn't tell you her daughter that is that planet has awoken and was fighting the gods and demigods to wipe them out. This was last year I think but apparently we are still waiting on who won but my guess is on her daughter." He said as I stood stunned.

"What? Why wouldn't she tell me?" I asked him as I felt betrayed. Even in all me memories of that planet when I destroyed its universe It didn't have that future in it.

"Oh maybe because she wanted you for herself, she was jealous that you live on their so long she didn't want you to go back. Or maybe she wanted you to focus on her problems first not your homes." He said laughing as I fell to the ground in shock.

"Headquarters patch me to Chaos." I said as he stopped and took a seat with a wicked smile.

"Percy is that you?" She asked through the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her in a serious voice as it was quiet for a while.

"Tell you what?" She asked in a voice that only I could tell she was hiding something.

"You know exactly what." I said in an angry voice as she lied.

"I was going to tell you after the battle but-." I cut her off.

"No you weren't I can tell from your voice you weren't going to tell me only let me find out that my home planet was under attack by your daughter!" I yelled at her.

"What are you talking about, I don't have any information about that I have only bean focusing on this that past 13 years!" She yelled back at me.

"Wait then what were you planning on telling me after the battle?" I asked her.

"…Percy I am pregnant with your child." She said as that came as a surprise, sure we had sex but I always made sure to make it not impregnate her.

"Oh this is good." Pain said laughing as I stood up in anger.

"Chaos I will talk to you later about this I am sorry I yelled at you, dispatch how it that information coming along?" I asked after I hung up on Chaos.

"You have all the area around you till the battle free of life." They said as I smiled as Pain just frowened.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked me.

"Because now I can be serious." I said.

"50 percent." I said as I released my power to 50%.

**CHAOS POV:**

I can't believe I told him I was pregnant, it was supposed to be a surprise to them all. I sat in my chair thinking over my thoughts as I gently rubbed my belly. I alone just found out a couple days ago, it was when I woke up and my stomach just decided to not want to and I threw up. But that is all behind me and I am happy that I am pregnant with his child almost a dream come true.

Sure he had been with a lot of women but I don't mind, also I know he doesn't love me like I love him. I see him as a lifelong partner while he sees me as a partner, it kind of hurts my heart but I don't want him to see him sad with me alone. So if he were to find is true partner I wouldn't mind sharing him with her.

Seeing as I alone cannot satisfy him alone in bed I think it would be okay for another to join in, at least I am super controlling over him like Hera is Zeus but then again he cheats on her so I guess it counts.

As my thoughts ran on I suddenly felt a wave of power pass by me, it was so surprising I almost fell out of my chair.

"What was that?" I asked in the intercom as Kelsey came on.

"It is dad he must have used even more power." She said with a worried tone.

"Wait how far away is he?" I asked her.

"Couple of light years away, he must have opened at least 50%." She said as that sounded troubling.

"So you're pregnant huh?" She asked me.

"Damn you and your communication powers." I cursed as she gave a giggle.

"How long?" She asked me.

"Few weeks." I told her giving in.

"Boy or girl, I know you know because of your powers." She told me.

"It is a female." I said.

"Yes another girl to the family, so think of a name yet?" She asked me.

"Shaylynn or shay for short." I told her.

"Cute name, so Chaos you know you guys love thing right?" She asked me.

"Yes I know very much and I don't have any problems if he loves another women as long as he loves me and this child as well." I said as she gave a whistle.

"Wow he so does not deserve you that is for sure." She said to me.

"Haha well tell me if you need assistance I will always help you." I said.

"Yes mam." She gave in a sarcastic voice as she hung up.

"Ah what am I going to do with us?" I asked my belly as I let my thoughts dirt away from the war to the new I just heard about my other daughter Gaea.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

As soon as my energy level was set we flew away but I didn't give him a chance as I reformed space so he turned around and flew towards me. With ease I got above him and punch as hard as I could at his back. With my lighting gloves the space around me grew so hot rock began to melt and vaporize from the lightning bolt.

It was so powerful it instantly created a huge space electrical storm, but he was hit so hard he broke through asteroid it made a lightless explosion the size of nuclear bomb. The space around me began to shake as my body raged on punching him and creating more and more electrical storms.

These storm began to merge into one storm so powerful it began to form its own magnetic field, the rocks around us began to move as I pummeled into him with everything I had. The storm began to grow so large it was about the size of our sun by the time I stopped to catch my breath. But it all happened so fast the wave of force form the first punch had yet to even form as all the punches force waves went off at once.

With that happening the space shook with such ferocity I had to cut this light-year of space off form the rest. To people outside of the space it looked like a bubble had formed around it, but in reality it was a crack in space itself as I began to rotate it. Pain was throw form my reach towards the death cloud.

With the rotation of the space and the gravity of the space storm and the rocks and dead planets began to rotate towards the middle of the bubble where Pain was. I just watched as I began to heat up the space were all the rock was gathering. It began to all melt together as the storm grew even more from the energy from the heat.

I just floated backwards avoiding the quickly growing planet of mass as planets and everything else fell into is massive gravity field. But finally after a few hours it was done. This was the only planet in this light-year left as it stood perfectly round. It was roughly a trillion times the size of earth.

The storm completely covered its surface as the lighting rained down on the surface like rain normally would, so much in some places it was began got melt places on the surface.

"I like it?" I said complementing my creation as I waited for Pain to respond.

"I will kill you boy." I heard as I saw a giant crack perfectly straight formed on it. I then saw Pain with tattered clothes and a few good bruised and black marks flying towards me.

"I am going to ki-." He stopped as I sensed something go off in him, his body could no longer hold the energy and it was making him transform.

"What is happening to me?" He asked me as he floated a few yards away, the place he stopped.

"Your body is going to evolve with all the power in you, that body can no longer hold so much energy so it has to change." I said as his skin began to grow scaly and rigged as he flesh began to mold and grow larger as I flew back to watch.

As his body molding into something new I just watched with dead eyes as memories of similar events flashed in my head. But finally after a couple of minutes he was done as a full grow black scale dragon floated in space in front of me. Black flames came from his mouth as his breath, black eyes starred at me as I stood emotionless.

He was the same size as air force one easily even more than that, as his giant wings stood still as he just stared at me.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked him as all I got was an earth shattering roar that caused cracks to form on the surface of the planet near us.

"I guess you have lost your mind to the power." I said sadly as I began to ready my power for something big.

"I have to end this now." I said as I realized I had spent days fighting him instead of minutes, or that was what it felt like to me.

"I am sorry if only you would have surrendered when you had the chance." I said as I let out a long breath.

"100%." I said as released my last seal letting my body fell my original full powers I have hid for trillions of years. But for many who don't know I have a true form as well as I am at full power.

My body mildly changed as my full power was released, my arms grew white scales up to my elbows. The covered my fingers but left them like normal five digits, the same thing happened on my legs but my feet changed to that of a dragons. They went all the way up to my waste and a little farther up my mid back.

My clothes disappeared completely as I was left bare chest and super tan, my chest was molded perfectly as well. My white hair grew long to pas my shoulder barely but then two white horns were on my head. Maybe a foot long each they ran front to back from the area right above my temple about two inches.

They looked to be made of white solid crystal as they shimmered in the light of the lighting, my ears grew long but only like three inches. My eyes as they were changed into pure baby blue ones but had the ferocity of a dragons. Even my white eyebrows grew slightly thicker to give me a menacing look. Surprising I didn't have a tail but just a flat muscular back.

Out of my back protruded tow smooth scaled wings that had little claws at the major joint that they bent at. It was all white from the inside to the outside as the energy running off of me was enough to destroy anything within a few feet to nothing.

"Ah it feels good to stretch." I said in a normal voice as I popped my neck.

"I am sorry but I must do this." I said as the dragon seemed to not sense my overwhelming power on me.

"Last echo." I said as let out a roar that sounded like a roar of dominance as loud as could be but that was it as a white wave spread form me as I consumed everything. The dragon reared back but as the light consumed him he was instantly separated into individual particles. He blew away into nothing the wave approached my new planet as I just starred.

"Echo stop." I said as it stopped but it didn't return to me as it kind of blew off like the dragon dude.

"Command you there?" I asked as I found my head set to be intact.

"Yeah did you hear that roar by any chance?" The asked me.

"Yeah I did actually." I said with a mild laugh seeing as I reached that far.

"Is the battle still going over there?" I asked him.

"Yes but it isn't looking good we are getting overwhelmed by numbers, your children are going a great job but there are simply jus to many. We are being driven back to the warp gate so far." He said as I sighed.

"Got it I will be there in a second, tell all of the energy readers to stop reading." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they won't like the sight they see if they read when I come by." I said.

"I will immediately sir, I will tell our ships to retreat as far as possible as well. I don't really know if you kids will listen to me though." He said.

"Don't worry just get your men away from the battle, also tell Chaos a new massive planet was formed at my coordinates." I said to him.

"Right away sir, see you soon." He said as I smiled with joy.

"I wonder sometimes who the real monster is." I said to myself as I disappeared from my spot in an instant. The only thing that showed I was there was a white streak in my direction as I flew faster than light. But it slowly dissipated into nothing leaving no trace of me by the new planet in space.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-See Poll**


	9. Last Of A Long Battle, Birth, Teeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is Nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person. He is the son of no one he is the father of none; he is an entity that is a singularity. Existing in one dimension at a time, he has seen more than even Chaos herself.**

**POLL: Okay everyone I give you all 3 things you can add to the story these can be many different things. More lovers, Lemons, Powers, Enemy's, slaves, Etc. But I will tally what you guys want and then make sub categories for each one. Your choices are not limit other than I will not kill off any main characters.**

**Keep voting people you have until the next three chapter so like June 10****th****.**

**TOP 3 GET CHOSEN**

**Lovers: 5**

**Lemons: 5**

**Powers: 1**

**Kids: 1**

**Pets: 1**

**EX of vote: (lovers, pets, lemons.)**

**LAST TIME:**

"Is the battle still going over there?" I asked him.

"Yes but it isn't looking good we are getting overwhelmed by numbers, your children are going a great job but there are simply jus to many. We are being driven back to the warp gate so far." He said as I sighed.

"Got it I will be there in a second, tell all of the energy readers to stop reading." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they won't like the sight they see if they read when I come by." I said.

"I will immediately sir, I will tell our ships to retreat as far as possible as well. I don't really know if you kids will listen to me though." He said.

"Don't worry just get your men away from the battle, also tell Chaos a new massive planet was formed at my coordinates." I said to him.

"Right away sir, see you soon." He said as I smiled with joy.

"I wonder sometimes who the real monster is." I said to myself as I disappeared from my spot in an instant. The only thing that showed I was there was a white streak in my direction as I flew faster than light. But it slowly dissipated into nothing leaving no trace of me by the new planet in space.

**NOW:**

I just flew silently in the darkness of the empty light-year as I thought of this form and the last time I activated it. It was when I was fighting the singulars human like people that thought to destroy everything in this universe and every other one. This form had killed billions of them but it was still too much as they fought like monsters.

But after that I locked away this form the only one to have seen me like this is Ezra, that is why she is so fond of me. Like her I have a limiter of a sort, but as I flew on I was going many times faster than the speed of light. In a few minutes I would reach the battle but as I flew on I suddenly had a massive pain in my head like a migraine.

I my speed kept constant but I was gripping my head as it felt like something was like a knife was running itself in my head. At the time all I wanted to do was get the pain to stop as I twisted and turned as I slowed down. But as I was slowing down I just reached the battle as I went through a couple of ships like a bullet.

"Awww." I let out a roar of pain as the feeling increased tremendously, I almost felt something on the spot that was hurting as I punched it as the pain suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" I asked myself looking at the blood on my hand as if something was acutely coming out of my head.

"Percy you okay?" I heard in the Bluetooth.

"Yeah I am fine now something was happening to me but I don't know what." I responded to Kelsey as she stopped for a second.

"D-dad is that you?" I turned to see Simon with Ezra and Alice. I just stood up in the wreckage of the ship that stopped we as they looked in fear.

"Yes it is me, I guess you know what I look like now." I said.

"You mean this is your true form?" They asked me.

"Do duh stupid even I can tell he is at full power, just standing near him I feel like I am nothing in this universe." Stephany said floating by us covered in blood and stuff.

"Sorry I hid it but I need you all to retreat I am going to end this now." I said.

"But-." I cut Ezra off.

"No go back with the other forces get your other brothers and sister." I said looking at them with a look that didn't want any arguing.

"Yes father." They said as they flew off as I just sighed as the metal around me began to dissolve as I could stand the energy around me.

As soon as I saw the twelve of them fly off I flew to the front of the main enemy force as my wings beet softly. I just starred at the mass of ships coming towards me as I reached out in front of me and sighed lightly.

"Last echo cannon form." I said as sudden a bean shot form my hand but not a normal beam this one was huge. I covered the whole enemy forces that had gathered. There was silence on our side as the power of me the one and only forgotten showed them a small slice of my true power. But as it finished the light disappeared with a gap of massive proportions in the enemy lines.

"Kelsey give me a number on how many enemy forces are left." I asked her.

"About a billion ships left form the sensors dad." She aid as I nodded. My wings shot out form my body at full length which was about twenty feet. As they did the scales on them suddenly all floated off of them and formed five flat diamond shape.

They circled around me as I snapped my fingers as they shot off like rockets, they left whit lines in the space as suddenly explosions f left over ships began to litter the sky. Only one was left by me as I floated silently in front of me, I just gently tapped it as suddenly the one running around could be seen to split into single scales.

They all began to go after one ship each but as one scale hit one the ship the force form it was enough to absolutely obliterate them into nothing. I could hear the screams of every human and being as they ships were destroyed. I just watched as their numbers slowly dwindled into the hundreds then the tens then finally only one was left.

I just flew to it as all of the scales surrounded it in a perfect circle, but as I snapped my fingers nearly invisible lines of pure white ran through the ship. As I snapped them again they suddenly began moving in all directions. But as they didn't they were cutting the ship up like butter, I but they were moving so fast that in a matter of moments they ship was nothing but dust.

"That is how it is done." I said as they scales returned to my wings.

"This war is over." I said as suddenly the pain returned, I gripped my head in pain as the cheers of the people ran in the Bluetooth.

"Gods!" I screamed in pain as I ripped the Bluetooth out of my ear, I could feel my blood began to leak from area as it pained me to even breathe.

'Dad are you okay?' I heard in my head as I kept screaming in pain, it felt like my whole head was splitting open.

"I don't know!" I screamed out loud as another wave of pain hit me as I screamed, it was nothing like I had ever felt.

'Stay there got it!' I heard Kelsey scream.

"Okay." I managed after about a minute of a massive wave of pain, it almost felt like my body was doing something for me but at the same time it felt like it was killing me.

After ten minutes my children surrounded me as they tried to help but none of it was working from healing magic to even trying to touch me. I just cried in pain as suddenly I felt something almost pop from my head as I felt something new in my hand. I slowly with my shaky hands grabbed the new item on my head and looked at it.

It was a tooth maybe the size of my pointy finger as I sat covered in my blood in my hand, I was for the first time scared. Not because I was injured not it was because I had no memory of ever even getting this injury. As I looked at it I passed out as the last thing I was my children's faces but only one stuck out and that was Chaos.

**LINEBREAK:**

I sat in a hospital bed on Chaos's planet, I just stared down at the tooth blankly that sat in my hands. It had come out of my head which meant it was put there sometime I don't remember which I remember everything up to the point I woke up in space.

Which the idea frightened me that I was not alone at the beginning but this thing proved otherwise, for the first time in a long time I was scared. As I just starred at it I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said as I laid the tooth on the night stand. In came Chaos with some flowers and balloons as I laughed at the sight.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she set the stuff on the bed side.

"Nothing I just guess in a few months you will be in my position holding a new baby." I said as she chuckled nervously.

"So you remember anything about that?" She asked pointing at the tooth.

"No I don't I have no idea." I said looking at it as she sat down on the bed looking at me.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked her as I looked down and noticed a huge belly ready to burst.

"Nearly nine months." She said in a whisper as I just starred blankly at her.

"Oh god I am only awake a few hours and the first thing I find out my child is do any moment." I started to breath heavy.

"Percy don't worry, I am fine okay. Also by the way your children went back to their solar system, they said they will keep you on your promise about going to earth later they just wanted you to keep it slow for a while." She said to me.

"Okay so-." I was cut off by a jolt of pain in my head as I raised my hand to my head in silence as she held my hand as the pain disappeared.

"Are you okay now?" She asked in a carrying voice as she rubbed my hand.

"Yeah sorry just it hurt for a minute." I said holding her hands as the pain faded.

"Percy we ran some tests and we found something else wrong with your head." She said carefully picking her words.

"Why what is wrong?" I asked her as she gave my hand a light squeeze.

"There is one more tooth in your head Percy and the one that came out is still healing, it is amazing your brain healing itself. Not even I can do that but your brain is I don't even know how hit is possible but it is." She said to me as I sat stunned.

"Can it be surgically removed?" I asked her as she nodded.

"The way your brain acts they said they can have it out and you at full strength in three months. I already set up the surgery for next week." She said with a smile.

"But I want to see our child be born." I said panicking a little.

"Percy I should let you know something that I have been hiding form you for the past couple minutes." She said.

"What would that be?" I asked her.

"My water broke about an hour ago, the only reason I am not getting ready for birth is because you woke up. And I wanted to see you before I gave birth." She said with a smile.

"Then…" I led on.

"Yes our child is going to be born today or tomorrow." She said with a smiled as she hugged me as I just slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I am going to have a blood son soon." I said.

"Not a son a daughter." She said which made me smile.

"Even better." I said as I winced at the pain in my head but played it off with a smile.

"Well I will be up in a few hours so go do what you have to do I want to get a shower before I see the big moment." I said as she smiled and went out, as soon as the door closed behind her I hunched over in pain as I gently raised my hand to my head.

"I don't think I will make a week at this rate." I said as I felt blood coming from my head. I slowly got out of bed and went to the shower to start my long painful day.

**LINEBREAK:**

I held Chaos's hand as it felt like she was trying to crush it as she pushed, the doctor was doing great as she screamed as loud as possible. I actually a couple times had to put up a barrier so the scream wouldn't break any glass. We were on hour 8 and we were almost there well she was almost there as she gave my hand a good squeeze breaking only two fingers as she pushed.

As she stopped she let up as my fingers automatically fixed themselves, she just gave me a week smile.

"Okay Chaos one last push okay." He said as she screamed as she pushed as hard as possible and like an angles voice a new cry was heard at her lower half. He stopped squeezing my hand as she lay exhausted on the bed. I gave her a smile as the doctor was quickly cleaning off the baby, after he cut the cord.

"It's a girl." He said as we both smiled, I took a seat that I had pulled over staying by Chaos's side as the doctor finished up. He then gently handed Chaos a pink blanket of joy as Chaos's eye lit up with joy as he bundle moved slightly as the baby was already asleep.

She already had a tuff of hair on her head, but unlike Chaos her hair was like mine pure white not an ounce of color in it. Her skin seemed already tan somehow and her fingers were like little fat sausages that held like a life like on her mother's finger as she slept. Just as I looked over she opened her eyes, they were the same color to my thanks unlike some of my children who had two different colors.

They were a crystal like and had a dark shad of purple around the iris but as it went out it changed to dark blue. It seemed like it was moving also like small flames that burnt away my sadness about me and made me focus solely on her.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother. The boys won't know what to do." I said as Chaos chuckled.

"Yes but her hair and tan skin takes after you." She said.

"Yeah that is all my good feature I can imagine a baby that looks like me, uh the just the idea." I kidded as she playfully laughed.

"Well I will be the first one to say it Shaylynn welcome to this universe, and also as the 15 singular existence ever." I said after me, my children, and Tyler.

"Yes welcome to this universe Shay." She said as suddenly she had an odd look on her face as she pulled back the blanket a little as a purple dragon tail could be seen prodding right above her little baby butt.

"I guess she takes after me in more than one way after all." I said as then I got punched by a angry Chaos.

"This will disappear right?" She threated as she put her baby back in the warm blanket.

"Yes it will after she learns to control her powers, and her true form." I said as she sighed in relief.

"I should call my kids they will be w-." I stopped as I fell to the ground biting my lip as I held in a scream of pain.

"Percy!" Chaos almost screamed if not the baby was there.

"I am okay but we have to get this tooth out now or my body will force it out, it seems my healing rate is still at 100% level and it is an irregular so it wants it out." I said hissing a little through it as doctors came over and held me up on a travel bed thing.

"I hope to see you in a few month Chaos." I said as the pain grew so intense I fainted just as I felt my skull crack from the other tooth being pushed up against it.

**LINEBREAK:**

I woke up to the feeling of something on my chest as I slowly opened my eyes, I found I weird that I was in the hospital for so long but it just felt like two days. As I opened my eyes I could tell it was night as I looked over at the window. Who ever thought a being as powerful as myself would be reduced to this state.

"Percy come back." I heard mumbled into my sheets as I looked over to see Chaos asleep but crying in the sheets of the bed. I looked around to see no one else here but someone opened the door, it was a nurse who was looking at something as she looked up to see me.

She grew wide eyes as I put my finger to my lips and pointed at Chaos as she nodded, she came over and quickly took my reading and stuff then left me and my lover I could say alone. I just stroked her hair gently as I noticed I no longer had pain.

I smiled at the feeling as Chaos seemed sleep crawl/walk onto my bed from her chair and lay right next to me. I wanted her to sleep I could tell from the bags under her eyes I she had been up for a long time. I just stroked her hair as I moved over a little so both of us could lay comfortably on the bed.

As she moved over someone else quietly opened the door to see a doctor, he quietly walked over to me and began talking.

"Good to see our savior is awake and well. I will let you know it has been 3 months since the surgery. Your vitals look good and you seem to be better when we took your vitals when you got her about ten years ago." He said as I nodded, Chaos just began to snore lightly at that point.

"So we also found that the tooth or teeth that were in your completely fine brain were in the memory part of your brain. So as your brain repairs itself, wow can't believe I said that, but as it repairs itself you will gain lost memories." He said to me.

"But I never forget anything." I said to him.

"That isn't what your brain says, you might think you haven't forgotten anything but you have." He said to me.

"Okay I understand how long until all of my memories return?" I asked him.

"A few years up to ten at most your regen on your brains isn't how strong it was when you first got here." He said to me.

"Got it." I said as Chaos gave a large yawn and began moving as if she was waking up.

"Well I will see you later and hope for the best of health." He said abandoning me as he quickly got up and left just as Chaos started fluttering her eyes open.

"How long was I out?" She asked herself as she looked around and the clock, not noticing I was awake.

"24 hours wow." She said as stretched and looked up at me with sleepy eyes, she just gave me a peck on the cheek then got off the bed and stood and stretched.

"Good morning." I said as she nodded.

"Good morning to you to Percy." She said with a yawn still not fully awake.

"Want me to make us some breakfast." I asked her as she was not fully awake still and I want to play with her for a moment.

"No Shaylynn will ma-." She stopped as she turned to see me smiling at her, the next thing I knew I was being jumped on by her. My bed rolled a little ripping the IV from my arm and patches as she cried in my chest.

A second later doctors stormed in as they saw the scene and understood I was in no danger as they put up the machines and left the room. Chaos stayed silent as she wept in happiness as she slowly looked up and kissed me. It was full of happiness and lust for me as we made out right there on my medical bed.

"I missed you." She said as we finally broke apart from our kiss as we both heard a fake throw up noise in the room as we both turned to see a 15 year old girl with pure white hair and her beautiful purple blue eyes.

"Gross." She said and pretended her help herself through up she stood there in the doorway.

"Is that her?" I asked Chaos as she got off my and straightened her white shirt.

"Percy I think you two have not met yet this is Shaylynn-."

"Shay." She corrected her.

"Shay your daughter." She finished as Shay came in, her hair was the same length as Chaos's in body size proportion or mid back. She wore a simple black t-shirt that had a picture of a skull that said death to Barbie which surprised me since I thought those were only made on earth.

She didn't have makeup on I think and had on white pants and normal shoes, she had the same figure of Chaos if she were young and a face that said 'Whatever' yep she was my daughter all right.

"Nice to meet you for the second time, I guess children of gods do grow fast." I said looking at Shay as she sat down on bed as Chaos took a seat by my side.

"Yes we do." She said scoffing as Chaos rubbed her head.

"Is this anger about Tony?" She asked her as Shays face grew red under her perfectly tan skin.

"No it isn't!" She yelled as I laughed at them.

"She is definably my daughter all right." I laughed as they both cooled down.

"So why are you in trouble?" I asked her as she just sneered at Chaos.

"I am dating someone and she doesn't approve of him." She said sticking her tongue out at Chaos, as she came closer to me as if using me as a weapon so Chaos wouldn't yell.

"Yes is five million years old Shay, you are three months. I will not let me daughter got out with an older man or his age." She said sternly.

"Dad back me up mom date you right and you are older than her, so why can't I date older me." She said giving me puppy dog eyes, my first ten minutes seeing my daughter I am force to choose between my wife and daughter.

"Well she has a point Chaos." I said as Chaos gave me a death glare as Shay gave a yes.

"But I also don't agree with this, you can date older men but let's say twenty years once you pass the age of a thousand. And that is final, or don't make me make a rule of it." I said threating to bring my rules of space powers in this.

"Fine I won't date him geeze." She said crossing her arms.

"Thank you." I said patting her head as she turned to me in confusion.

"Shay pleases listen to your mother, she is smarter than me about this stuff trust me she has been having me hit on her for billions of years. I think she knows what is right." I said ruffling her hair as I readjusted myself in the bed.

"Okay." She said as I suddenly saw a purple/white tail appear behind her and flicker like it was in a state of thinking like on a cat ready to chase a mouse or something.

"Shay your tail." Chaos said with a small laugh as she jumped up and grabbed the tail and tried to hide it but it kept wagging around out of her control.

"Damnit." She said.

"Language." I said a she tried to grab her tail but fail a she spun around.

"You will learn to control it I promise you." I said as she finally managed to grab it with a sigh of relief.

"This is so embarrassing." She said stuffing the long tail in her jeans to keep it in place, after she got all of it about a foot of tail stuck out the bottom of the pant leg. I noticed hers was not like mine but instead like it has smooth scales and had almost a tuff of white hair on the end.

"Why is it embarrassing?" I asked her.

"Because they look at me I am a freak with this thing." She said crying as Chaos came over and hugged her and rocked her back and forth. I guess growing up fast quiet didn't have all the right perks after all.

"Well I have one to." I said using a little bit of power to show my tail to her as I moved it around to my side she just starred at its pure whiteness.

"So does that make me a freak to?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"Yes it does." She said as I pretend to be offended.

"So that means I love two freaks and am proud of it." Chaos said which made us all laugh.

"Haha don't worry you will learn to control it and once you do other things will grow like wings and horns. It's kind of like puberty but in a more cool fashion." I said as Chaos punched me in the arm as Shay laughed.

"Your funny dad I see why mom loves you so much." She said as Chaos sighed in defeat as she tried to stop us.

"I know now get out of here so we can make you a little brother." I said as her face turned form laughing to horrified, as she ran out quickly fake screaming in horror.

"I see where she gets her humor from." Chaos said sitting on the bed looking at the door our daughter left from.

"Who said I was joking?" I asked her as she turned to me blushing.

"This is a hospital." She said punching me.

"So this is the place of new life I don't see the problem." I kidded her as she kept lightly punching my arm.

"Okay stop it I surrender." I said holding up my arms as she stopped.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She asked herself as I smiled.

"I don't know but Chaos you know I must leave soon." I said getting serious.

"Yes I know." She said.

"Don't worry I will be back after I check up on earth I just need to make sure things are good there. Then I will come back and see if my memory comes back okay." I said as she smiled.

"Okay but first you have to take us all out to dinner." She said as I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Yes take you daughter to her first day of her high school as a freshmen year, she will need the emotional support. After all she finally stopped growing fast just last week so she will be picked on about it." She said.

"I understand I will shows those little buggers to mess with my daughter." I said popping my knuckles in anger.

"Well I am going to get ready I have a long day ahead of me, you still have a couple of test to run through and then you will bring us to dinner and then Shay at school got it." She said.

"Understood, I love you Chaos." I said kissing her as she smiled at me, we were like a super 24 year old couple with a kid to boot it was nice.

"I love you to but I understand the whole love thing Percy." She said.

"I know I am sorry I really am I don't know what is wrong with me for not loving you will my full passion." I said wanting to punch myself in the face.

"Well I talked to Shay about it and she doesn't actually mind if you get another women, she said that in class there is multiple evens were one man has more than one lover. She says it is part of history and we can't change that." She said.

"Wow Kelsey was right I don't deserve either one of you two." I said laughing a little.

"Well I am going to go, have a nice day and I will see you for dinner." She said getting up.

"Wait Chaos are you're really okay with me having another lover?" I asked her.

"Well I am a little mad but I think I will get over it, also it offers more options in bed don't you think?" She said licking her lips as if she thought of an idea.

"O-Okay." I stuttered at her sudden idea.

"Well love you and Shay will be with you throughout the day so get to know her better, you weren't exactly there for the first three months of her life." She said.

"Not my fault and yes I will try, by the way did you guys figure out her power?" I asked her.

"No we haven't normally the signs show at four months or five." She said as she walked to the door.

"So I will take my leave and I hope you guys-." She said opening the door as Shay who happened to be leaning on it fell in and tumble a few feet. She just looked up and gave us a nervous smile as eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Alone so have a nice day honey." She said blowing me a kiss and giving Shay one right on the forehead.

"Mwah love you." She said as she walked out of the room with one last wink to me and shut the door.

"Mom is amazing." Shay said as I nodded and turned to her from my bed.

"So how do you want to spend the day, after my tests in a few minutes?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Shopping." She said as smiled.

"Could use some new clothes." I said looking over at my white clothes in a neat pile.

"Yessss." She said as she gave a fist bump.

"So shay would you mind telling this old man all of your problems?" I asked her as she sat beside me.

"Well…" She tired.

"Come on I am your father you can tell me these things." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Okay I guess so, but first what about wings and stuff?" She asked curious as I gave her a smile.

"Well…" I started on with the first conversation with my daughter hoping for the first day I actually had with her it would be the best day she ever had.

**A/N: Just Review and I might give gifts every so often. Hey I need some ideas for some review game you decide people.**

**Things to review:**

**-Things**

**-See Poll**


End file.
